EarthQuake
by SnixRegal
Summary: Un terremoto agita StoryBrooke provocando curiosas consecuencias. (SwanQueen)
1. Chapter 1

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus propios pasos sobre una hierba reseca. La mujer llevaba tiempo sin cruzarse con nadie, ni un pueblo, ni una casa, ni una persona. El mundo de repente parecía más vacío. Después de una larga jornada caminando el traje empezaba a hacerse pesado, pero sería más pesado llevarlo a cuestas, solo tenía que encontrar un lugar donde descansar. Paró un segundo para tomar aire y reubicarse un poco, se pasó los dedos por el pelo moreno para apartárselo de los ojos y una vez más se preguntó porque se había separado del grupo. Y una vez más supo la respuesta, necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo, de la gente, de todos. Quería un poco de tiempo a solas y ahora no era capaz de encontrar a nadie. Miro a su alrededor y casi grito de alivio al ver a lo lejos una columna de humo. Camino rápidamente hasta ver a lo lejos un conjunto de pequeñas casas. Localizó un pequeño local destinado a hacer las veces de posada del lugar y tomó asiento en un taburete frente a la barra pidiendo algo de beber. Con el vaso en la mano miro a su alrededor, no había mucha gente en la posada, pero las noticias en esa tierra viajaban rápido y quizá alguien supiese algo. Tomó otro trago y llamo al posadero con un gesto.

- Quizá puedas ayudarme, estoy buscando a una persona. A varias en realidad.

El hombre se inclinó, apoyado en la barra, para escucharla.

- Es un hombre, bastante conocido por cierto. Se llama Robin Hood, viaja con un grupo de hombres.

El posadero asintió, observando los ojos rasgados de la mujer.

- Si, se quién es. Le vi, hace tiempo, paso por aquí. Pero no iba solo con hombres, eran un grupo grande. Muy grande y muy extraño.

Mulan frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

- ¿Extraño?

- Tú Robin iba con algunos personajes más que conocidos en esta tierra, Blancanieves y su Príncipe Encantador, la chica de Rumpelstinski, Caperucita Roja, los enanitos, por supuesto…eran un grupo extraño, aunque lo más raro es que la Reina Malvada viajaba _con_ ellos.

Mulan frunció más el ceño, buscando algún tipo de explicación a esas palabras, alguna razón por la que Robin viajase con ellos. Y por la que la Reina Malvada estuviese también en el grupo.

- ¿Iba con ellos una mujer rubia? Alta, muy guapa, de ojos claros.

El posadero hizo memoria otra vez.

- No me suena, pero por como la describes ojala hubiese estado con ellos.

Rio un poco por su propia ocurrencia. Mulan se terminó el vaso.

- ¿Sabes hacia donde se dirigían?

- Hacia el castillo de la reina, pero no los encontraras allí. Desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana, todos ellos, nadie ha vuelto a verlos.

La mujer se inclinó un poco hacia el sin darse cuenta, en tensión.

- ¿Cómo que desaparecieron? ¿Alguien ha ido al castillo?

- Claro que sí, está vacío. Del todo. Desde que desaparecieron todo parece diferente ¿no lo notas? como más…_vacío_.

Mulan no respondió, pero no hizo falta porque un nuevo cliente entro en el local y su informador tuvo que ir a atenderle. La morena permaneció unos minutos más en la posada, pensando, antes de dejar una moneda junto a su vaso vacío y salir de nuevo al camino. No había tiempo para descansar.

Comprobó por si misma que el castillo y sus alrededores estaban totalmente desiertos, aunque no había señales de que nadie se hubiese ido, como decía el posadero era como si simplemente todos hubiesen desaparecido.

Mirando la fachada del vacío castillo supo lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía a quién más recurrir, tendría que buscar a Philip y Aurora, quien a esas alturas ya serian padres.

Después de varios días de búsqueda finalmente dio con ellos. Con ellos y con una pequeña niña idéntica a su madre. Aunque trató de evitarlo Mulan mantenía cierta distancia de Aurora, por más que ella trataba de acercarse. Tampoco podía evitar cierta reserva con Philip, aunque lo cierto era que se alegraba mucho de verlos, y de ver que finalmente su hija había nacido sana.

Les conto la situación y ellos le contaron que hacía ya más de un año habían visto a todo el grupo, pero se habían separado pronto. Rápidamente Philip se ofreció a acompañar a Mulan en busca de soluciones, era obvio que algo había pasado y era posible que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro. El príncipe intento mandar a Aurora de vuelta a su reino, pero ella se negó en rotundo.

- Debes quedarte con la niña.

Argumento Philip. Mulan procuraba no meterse en la discusión de la pareja.

- Podemos dejar a la niña en nuestro castillo, con tus padres, estará a salvo.

- Sera peligroso.

- Estamos hablando de mis amigos también. Por no mencionar que Mulan y tú podríais correr peligro.

Philip iba a responder, pero Aurora lanzo una firme mirada a la mujer que trataba de pasar desapercibida a su lado, buscando su apoyo. Mulan le devolvió una afligida mirada. Ella opinaba igual que Philip, era peligroso.

Así que los tres se pusieron en marcha después de dejar a la pequeña niña bajo la protección de sus abuelos. Volvieron al castillo en busca de pistas, Mulan no había querido registrarlo a fondo después de descubrirlo abandonado, le pareció mar urgente buscar ayuda para resolver el misterio. Recorrieron cada palmo del castillo sin encontrar nada, ni siquiera algún soldado perdido. Pero en los aposentos de la reina encontraron algo curioso. Un frasco vacío, o casi vacío, apenas unas gotas de color verde quedaban en el fondo. Eso no era algo extraño de encontrar en la habitación de la Reina Malvada, lo raro era que lo hubiese dejado allí al abandonar el castillo. Sabían de la primera maldición que había lanzado sobre la gente del Bosque Encantado y no les habría sorprendido que la historia se repitiese. Philip cogió el frasco dispuesto a llevárselo a su reino para investigarlo, pero no llegaron ni a salir de la habitación antes de que todo empezase a temblar.

Emma iba camino de la oficina de Regina, tenían que descubrir como vencer a la recién conocida hermanastra de la morena, y sobre todo para que quería reunir ingredientes esa Malvada Bruja. Había dejado a Henry en Granny's con Mary Margaret y David, aún no habían resuelto como o si debería devolverle los recuerdos a su hijo. Llegaba a la oficina de la alcaldesa cuando todo empezó a temblar violentamente. El terremoto duro varios minutos en los que vio caer farolas y hundirse la fachada de algunos edificios. Cuando todo pareció calmarse finalmente entro rápidamente en la oficina.

- ¿Regina?

Grito buscando a la mujer, a la que vio salir de debajo de la mesa limpiándose la falda. La oficina estaba entera, con objetos rotos y cuadros caídos, pero sin daños mayores.

- ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto ayudándola a erguirse del todo.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Pregunto a su vez Regina de mal humor.

- Parecía un terremoto de los fuertes, he visto hundirse algunos techos.

Las dos mujeres se miraron con idénticas expresiones en la cara.

- Henry.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de salir corriendo.

El chico estaba perfectamente, con Mary Margaret y David fuera de la cafetería, con un grupo de gente. Regina contuvo el impulso de inclinarse ante su hijo para asegurarse de que estaba en perfecto estado, en vez de eso tuvo que ver como lo hacía Emma, que se agachó frente a Henry sujetándole los hombros y revisándole de arriba abajo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto preocupada, Henry asintió.

- Perfectamente, salimos en cuanto empezó el temblor, pero creo que el suelo de la abuelita no puede decir lo mismo.

- Se agrietó.

Dijo David abrazando a su mujer con un brazo. Emma intercambio una rápida mirada con Regina dándole a entender que su hijo no tenía ni siquiera polvo de yeso en la cabeza, lo que tranquilizo a la morena. Ruby y la abuelita estaban allí cerca lamentándose de los desperfectos, y a lo lejos se escuchaba maldecir a Leroy, que había dejado su desayuno a medias.

- ¿Alguien sabe a qué se ha debido eso?

Pregunto Mary Margaret mirando a Regina de forma casi inconsciente, la mujer se ofendió.

- No me mires a mí, no tengo ni idea.

Leroy llego hasta ellos hecho una furia, apuntando a Regina con un dedo acusador.

- Como si debiéramos creerte, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

Henry miro al hombre extrañado.

- ¿Cómo va a ser culpa suya un terremoto?

El antiguo enanito recordó que no podía hablar esos temas delante de Henry y respiro hondo tratando de calmarse.

- Puede que tengas razón. Pero si quieres un consejo chico, no te acerques a esa mujer, es veneno.

- Leroy.

Advirtió Emma con una dura mirada, él miro una vez más a Regina con rabia antes de marcharse con sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

Pregunto Henry a su madre, Emma lanzo otra rápida mirada a Regina antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de su hijo.

- Nada, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se queda sin bacón.

Bromeo, Regina frunció los labios molesta, pero no dijo nada.

- Deberíamos ir a casa, puede que haya sufrido daños.

Propuso David tratando de hacerse cargo de la situación. La familia echo a caminar, pero la rubia se dio cuenta que alguien no iba con ellos. Se giró y miro a Regina con una ceja levantada.

- ¿No vienes? Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.

La alcaldesa giro los ojos, lo último que le apetecía era aguantar otra reunión con los encantadores, estaba teniendo demasiadas esos días, pero aun así los siguió, sobretodo contenta por poder pasar un rato con Henry.

Mulan, Aurora y Philip cayeron bastante aturdidos en un lugar desconocido cuando la tierra por fin dejo de temblar. A su alrededor había casas como nunca habían visto, y bajo sus pies un suelo duro y gris. Varias de esas casas estaban seriamente dañadas, frente a ellos vieron una pequeña torre con un enorme reloj.

- ¿Aurora?

Dijo alguien saliendo por la puerta que quedaba justo debajo del reloj. Belle se acercaba a ellos desconcertada.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? O debería decir ¿_cómo_ habéis llegado aquí?

Aurora abrió y cerró varias veces la boca antes de mirar a Philip por si él tenía alguna explicación, pero él le devolvió una mirada igual de confundida.

- No tenemos ni idea, estábamos en el castillo de la reina y de repente…

Empezó Mulan mirando otra vez a su alrededor totalmente fuera de lugar.

- Todo se puso a temblar, y ahora estamos aquí.

Belle la miro intentando recordar si la conocía.

- Soy Mulan.

Se presentó ella con un simple encogimiento de hombros, Belle puso expresión de entendimiento.

- Claro, he oído hablar de ti. Yo soy Belle.

Respondió la bibliotecaria extendiendo una mano.

- ¿La chica del Oscuro?

Pregunto Mulan alzando una ceja, Belle cerro la mano y la bajo, sin saber muy bien que responder devolvió su atención a la pareja de su lado.

- Descubriremos que ha pasado, pero creo que primero debemos encontraros ropa menos…llamativa.

Propuso acordándose de que Henry no sabía nada de cuentos de hadas.

- David, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Pregunto Mary Margaret mirando su casa semihundida. El terremoto había hundido parte del techo, derribando parte de las paredes. David mantuvo su expresión seria.

- Tranquila, nos apañaremos. Quizá la zona de habitaciones de Granny's este intacta.

Henry miro a su madre.

- ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

Mary Margaret pareció dolida por un segundo al pensar que Henry no quería quedarse con ellos, pero se hizo recordar a si misma que el chico no recordaba que ellos eran sus abuelos. Antes de poder decir nada, Regina interrumpió a Emma.

- Si no quieres quedarte en un hotel yo tengo espacio.

Ofreció sonriendo al niño con su habitual pose de las manos entrelazadas frente a ella. Henry miro a su madre, pidiendo su opinión.

- Para los dos, por supuesto.

Añadió Regina intentando mantener su sonrisa, aunque la idea de tener que convivir con Emma Swan bajo el mismo techo no la agradaba en absoluto, lo aceptaría con gusto si así Henry también estaba. La rubia miro a la morena con una ceja alzada, sorprendida por el ofrecimiento y en parte divertida por la situación.

- Emma…

Empezó Mary Margaret mirando alternativamente a las dos mujeres.

- ¿Tú qué opinas?

Pregunto la rubia a su hijo, Henry le sonrió a Regina.

- Podría ser divertido.

En la cara de la alcaldesa se dibujó una enorme y sincera sonrisa, Emma no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito al ver la expresión de Regina, la expresión de una madre. Mary Margaret aparto a Emma para hablar con ella sin que las escuchase su nieto.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea?

La expresión de la mujer también era la de una madre, una preocupada. Emma miro por encima de su hombro y vio a Henry y Regina hablando alegremente. Había muchas madres allí, ella era una y podía entender perfectamente que la malvada reina quisiese pasar tiempo con su hijo.

- No pasara nada.

Tranquilizo apretando un poquito el brazo de Blancanieves para calmarla.

- Es Regina.

Siseó Mary Margaret mirando a la mujer en cuestión como si pudiese escucharlas desde allí.

- Por eso, nunca le haría daño a Henry. Además ahora está de nuestro lado ¿recuerdas?

Respondió Emma mirando también a la otra madre de su hijo mientras la suya hacia una mueca, no muy convencda.

Henry se quedó impresionado con la casa de la alcaldesa.

- ¿Vives aquí? Que pasada.

Dijo con una sonrisa boba al ver tan solo la fachada.

- ¿Te gusta?

Pregunto divertida Reginaa haciéndole un gesto para que entrara con confianza.

- Tiene que ser genial vivir en una casa así.

Respondió el chico observando la gran entrada, Emma giro los ojos con una risita.

- Ven, tengo una habitación para ti arriba.

Dijo Regina poniendo una mano en el hombro de Henry para guiarle, el chico miro a su madre que le hizo un gesto para que fuese con la alcaldesa mientras ella iba detrás, mirando también la casa, no era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero si era la primera que estaba como huésped.

La habitación de Henry estaba tal y como él la había dejado, pero por supuesto el chico no lo recordaba.

- ¿De quién es esta habitación?

Pregunto con obvia curiosidad y unas mal disimuladas ganas de explorar.

- De mi hijo.

Respondió Regina mirando la habitación con nostalgia.

- ¿Dónde está?

- El…bueno…ahora no puede estar conmigo.

Henry miro a quien no sabía que era su madre.

- ¿Esta con su padre?

Regina miro de reojo a Emma, que alzo una ceja divertida, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

- Algo así.

Respondió la morena riendo un poquito, escucho el sonido mitad resoplido mitad risa de la rubia tras ellos.

- Así que tú puedes usar su habitación.

- ¿No le importara?

- Para nada, siéntete como en tu casa.

Dijo Regina con una cálida sonrisa. Dejaron a Henry instalándose en su propia habitación mientras la alcaldesa guiaba a su otra huésped con bastante menos alegría.

- ¿Así que ahora soy su padre?

Pregunto la rubia medio riendo caminando detrás de la deña de la casa.

- La habitación de invitados esta al final del pasillo.

Respondió Regina ignorando el comentario con un ligero alzamiento del lado derecho de sus labios. Emma iba tras ella un poco incomoda, una parte de ella se revelaba ante la idea de quedarse en casa de Regina, la Reina Malvada de los cuentos, pero otra parte sabía que no había ningún peligro. Pasaron por delante de la habitación de la morena y Emma hecho un rápido vistazo a través de la puerta abierta por el simple deseo de cotillear antes de pasar por delante del baño y llegar finalmente a la que sería su habitación. Una cama con una colcha color rojizo, un armario y una mesita.

- No es gran cosa, pero la verdad es que no suelo tener invitados.

Dijo Regina apoyada en el pomo de la puerta abierta, Emma sonrió torpemente.

- No te preocupes, he dormido en sitios peores.

La alcaldesa rio.

- No lo dudo. Dejare que te instales.

Dijo señalando la pequeña maleta roja que Emma traía consigo con las cosas que había conseguido salvar del apartamento de sus padres. Henry había llevado la suya también. Emma entro en la habitación y dejo la maleta sobre la cama.

- Yo…

Escucho detrás de ella, se giró mirando a Regina, esperando algún tipo de norma de convivencia.

- Quería decirte que…bueno…siento lo de Baelf…Neal. Se…

Carraspeó un poco sin mirar a Emma, incomoda por sus propias palabras, no había tenido oportunidad de ofrecer un pésame en condiciones, con tanta gente alrededor y la repentina aparición de Zelena en el café.

- Puedo imaginar lo que es.

Completó la alcaldesa. El nombre de Daniel apareció en la habitación junto al de Neal sin que nadie lo mencionase. La rubia asintió en agradecimiento por ese inesperado pésame que extrañamente la reconfortaba un poco, después de todo, la morena había pasado por algo muy similar.

- Si neces…

Dejo la frase sin terminar y con un torpe movimiento de cabeza salió cerrando tras ella. Emma se sonrió a sí misma, sabía que no la había dejado para darla intimidad, quería ir a ver a Henry.

No llevaba ni diez minutos en la habitación cuando sonó su teléfono. Esperaba que fuese Mary Margaret o David, pero en la pantalla vio el nombre de Belle, lo que tampoco la extraño, ella también lo estaba pasando mal por la muerte de Neal y el servilismo forzado de Rumpelstinski en manos de la Malvada Bruja.

- Emma, creo que hay algo que deberías ver.

Escuchó a Belle nada más pulso en descolgar.

- Oh, y trae algo de ropa.

Añadió la mujer sin dar más explicaciones. Emma se preguntó que iría mal esta vez, casi deseaba poder apartar esa colcha roja y meterse debajo tan solo a dormir durante mucho tiempo. Si su madre la escuchase decir eso. Se rio de su propia broma familiar y con un suspiro salió de la habitación directa a la de Henry, donde se escuchaba una alegre conversación y risas. Como era de esperar Regina y Henry estaban allí, sentados en la cama. Henry tenía la maqueta de un avión en las manos sin saber que era suyo y la Reina Malvada le hablaba de cuando le compraba esas maquetas a su hijo y lo que le gustaba pasar horas montándolas.

- ¿Ya no lo hace?

Regina sonrió tristemente, cogiendo la maqueta de las manos de Henry y apretándola un poco, como queriendo sostenerse en ella.

- Bueno, el creció. Ahora le gustan otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?

Regina miro a su hijo con una cariñosa sonrisa.

- Creo que pescar.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más allí, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, Emma no había querido interrumpir.

- Belle me ha llamado, ha pasado algo, pero aún no se el que.

Explico con un resignado y agotado suspiro. Regina miro la bolsa con ropa que llevaba en la mano alzando una interrogante ceja morena. Emma alzo las manos con un encogimiento de hombros.

- No me preguntes, se lo mismo que tú.

Miro a Henry.

- ¿Estarás bien?

El chico asintió convencido y Emma le sonrió para despedirse.

- Te veo luego chico.

Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- La cena en esta casa es a las 10 señorita Swan, si llega tarde se quedara sin cenar.

Añadió Regina burlonamente haciendo reír a Henry. Emma giro los ojos al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para irse riéndose consigo misma por la locura de vivir en casa de la que tiempo atrás considero su enemiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aun no sabia muy bien como iba la pagina cuando subí el primer capitulo por eso no hay una presentación propiamente dicha y esta un poco chapucera la edicion jajaja**

**Aqui traigo el segundo capitulo, gracias por los coments ^.^!**

**Y los descargos tipicos de responsabilidad, ningun personaje de OUAT me pertenece.**

Emma entro en la biblioteca de Belle esperando encontrar cualquier cosa, incluso otro dragón, pero lo que encontró fue a una guerrera, una princesa con su príncipe y a Belle.

- ¿Mulan? ¿Aurora?

Pregunto extrañada. No las había visto desde su viaje al Bosque Encantado con su madre. Supuso que ese hombre sentado junto a Aurora seria su Philip. La rubia miro a Belle esperando una explicación y la mujer se lo explico todo partiendo del terremoto.

- Antes de llegar aquí estuvimos en el castillo de la reina, creemos que es otra maldición.

Dijo Philip hablándoles del frasco de poción que encontraron, a diferencia del resto de habitantes de Storybrooke ellos recordaban todo. Emma se preguntó si todos los príncipes del Bosque Encantado estarían cortados por el mismo patrón de conducta, porque le recordaba mucho a cuando David tomaba el control de una situación.

- _Es_ una maldición.

Afirmo Emma, no le hacía falta que nadie tomase el control de nada, ella misma lo hacía muy bien.

- Os ayudaremos a vencer a la Reina Malvada.

Dijo Philip firmemente, tras él Aurora y Mulan asintieron convencidas. A Emma le llevo dos segundos relacionar "_Reina Malvada_" con Regina, se le hacía difícil seguir pensando en ella bajo ese sobrenombre.

- ¿Regina? No, no. Ella no tiene nada que ver. Es la Malvada Bruja. La de Oz.

Los tres nuevos visitantes se quedaron un momento sin palabras, se miraron unos a otros.

- ¿Estás segura?

Pregunto Aurora todavía no muy convencida, Emma asintió sin más, esta vez no había la más mínima duda sobre la inocencia de Regina.

- Aun así yo mantendría vigilada a la reina, cada vez que algo malo ocurre ella no anda muy lejos, le coge gusto como un niño a su espada de juguete.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a Mulan por ese extraño comentario.

- ¿Pero qué tipo de infancia has tenido tú?

Pregunto Bella mirándola confundida, la mujer de rasgos asiáticos se encogió de hombros.

- No pienso dejar que participes en la educación de mi hija.

Añadió Aurora medio en broma medio en serio. Emma vio la forma en que Mulan miro a la otra mujer y contrajo las cejas un segundo, no muy segura de lo que había visto, pero no era asunto suyo ni momento para eso.

- En serio, no hay que preocuparse por Regina, esta vez esta de nuestro lado.

Belle no parecía muy segura de esas palabras, incluso cuando ella sabía sobre la Malvada Bruja de Oz.

- Mirad, si intenta algo lo sabré, estoy algo así como viviendo en su casa.

Añadió la cazarrecompensas en un intento de quitarles preocupaciones, necesitaba que se centraran en lo importante, no en sus sospechas por Regina.

- ¿Cómo _en su casa_?

Pregunto Belle totalmente desubicada. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Hook. Quedándose un poco sorprendido por la gente que había allí.

- Swan, te vi cuando venias hacia aquí, te estaba busc…

No pudo terminar porque un libro de tapa dura y afiladas esquinas se estrelló contra su frente. Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia Mulan.

- ¿Podrías tener cuidado?

Gruño Belle acercándose a Hook, por un momento el pirata pensó que iba a comprobar si estaba bien, en vez de eso se inclinó a su lado y recogió el libro, acariciando la tapa como para asegurarse de que no hubiese sufrido ningún daño.

- No se trata así a _Colmillo Blanco_.

Dijo de mal humor agarrando el libro con las dos manos antes de dejarlo cuidadosamente en una estantería.

- Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Gruño Hook con sarcasmo acariciándose el lado izquierdo de la frente, que se había puesto rojo y un poco hinchado por el golpe.

- ¿Qué hace aquí el pirata?

Exigió Mulan alzando otro libro más grueso aun. No se la podía culpar, la última vez que le vio luchaba contra ellas del lado de Cora. Emma se interpuso entre ella y su blanco.

- Está bien, deja a _Anna Karenina_ en su sitio. Esta de nuestra parte…más o menos.

Belle fue hasta Mulan y le quito el libro de la mano antes de que se le ocurriese tirarlo también.

- ¿Confías en la Reina Malvada y también en el pirata?

Pregunto Mulan entre mosqueada y sorprendida. Emma abrió la boca para responder, nunca se había parado a pensarlo, ella no los veía así, para ella eran simplemente Regina y Hook. No sabía en qué momento había aceptado como algo normal y corriente el estar rodeada de cuentos de hadas, y que no todos esos cuentos fuesen como a ella se los habían contado. Por un segundo pensó en la vida que tenía antes de que Henry la encontrase y se presentase en su apartamento, visto desde el punto en que estaba ahora era aquella vida la que le parecía irreal, aunque ahora a su hijo no. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, tenía que detener el malvado plan de otro cuento.

- ¿Para qué me buscabas?

Pregunto a Hook en el modo brusco en que solía hacerlo, el pirata lanzo una mirada asesina a Mulan antes de devolver su atención a Emma, sin dejar de tocarse la zona dolorida de la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué crees? En este pueblo ni los terremotos son algo natural. Quiero saber que ha pasado.

- Estamos trabajando en eso.

Dijo rápidamente volviéndose hacia Belle.

- ¿Crees que su aparición tiene algo que ver?

Pregunto señalando a los tres nuevos habitantes de la ciudad. Belle se encogió de hombros con un resoplido.

- No lo sé, puede. Quizá. A lo mejor. Sea como sea no pueden ir así por la ciudad. ¿Has traído ropa? La mía puede que sirva para Aurora, pero creo que la tuya será más del estilo de Mulan.

Belle y Emma miraron a Mulan y Aurora, que se pegaron un poquito inconscientemente, al ser expuestas a ese examen. Las dos mujeres que las observaban asintieron como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo silenciosamente y Emma empezó a sacar su ropa de la bolsa mientras Belle desaparecía por un lateral de la habitación.

- ¿Y Philip?

Pregunto Aurora pasando un brazo por el de él.

- No pienso ponerme nada suyo.

Dijo el rápidamente señalando a Hook, que le lanzo una sonrisa sarcásticamente asesina y se alejó para apoyarse en una estantería. Belle volvió con los brazos cargados de ropa que repartió entre Philip y Aurora.

- Tenía algo de ropa de…

No completo la frase, bajando la vista al suelo. Emma y Hook comprendieron, mirando la ropa por un segundo. La rubia se recompuso.

- Está bien, Regina es la que sabe de asuntos mágicos, la preguntare que opina sobre todo esto.

Hook y Belle alzaron una ceja de forma idéntica.

- ¿Desde cuándo la consultas?

Pregunto el pirata mordazmente. Emma le miro con su mejor mirada intimidatoria, pero no le respondió.

- Cualquier cosa que creáis que pueda ayudar, avisadme.

Dijo antes de salir, rápidamente seguida por un pirata con garfio.

- ¡Swan! ¡Swan!

Llamaba Hook detrás de ella tratando de adaptarse a su paso.

- ¿No vas a explicarme que está pasando?

Pregunto cuando al final pudo caminar a su lado.

- ¿Por qué debería?

Dijo la rubia caminando a grandes zancadas.

- Creí que éramos como un equipo o algo así.

Respondió el pirata sonriendo de lado, Emma le lanzo esa mirada tan propia de ella cuando estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se paró de golpe y encaró al moreno.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú y yo seamos algo?

Hook sonrió seductoramente, acercándose hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cara de la mujer.

- Nuestra química. Y que te fías de mi para cuidar a tu hijo.

Emma se acercó aun un poco más a él.

- Desde luego a quien se le ocurrió enseñarle química a un pirata estaba perdiendo el tiempo, porque no se te da nada bien.

Sonrió con sarcasmo y continuo caminando, después de un segundo Hook volvió a seguirla.

- Aunque gracias por lo de Henry.

Añadió sinceramente.

- ¿Por qué confías en la Reina Malvada y en mí no?

Pregunto claramente ofendido, Emma rio de forma que le ofendió aún más.

- Deberías pensar sobre ello ¿no crees?

Le lanzo una última mirada divertida al pirata antes de entrar en Granny's, quería poner al día a sus padres sobre sus nuevos vecinos antes de volver a casa de Regina.

La alcaldesa y Henry estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, el chico estaba inclinado ante el horno.

- Creo que esto ya está, señorita Mills.

Regina dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso una manopla de cocina para ir a revisar el horno.

- Henry, vas a vivir en mi casa, creo que puedes llamarme Regina.

Dijo riendo, toco un poco lo que estaba en la bandeja del horno y volvió a cerrar la puertecita mientras se chupaba el dedo que se había quemado.

- Y a esa tarta aún le queda un poco.

Se quitó la manopla y siguió cortando ingredientes para una ensalada. Henry se apoyó en la encimera observándola.

- Si yo puedo llamarte Regina ¿por qué aun llamas a mi madre _señorita Swan_?

Pregunto con curiosidad, la morena rio un poco, sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

- A tu madre la llamo Emma, lo de señorita Swan es…bueno, la verdad, es un poco por molestarla.

Los dos rieron a la vez, por el tono que había usado Regina el chico supuso que era más una manera que tenían de picarse entre ellas.

- Pasa prácticamente desde que nos conocimos. Emma y yo…digamos que tenemos una historia un poco…_complicada_.

Siguió explicando la mujer, no podía evitar sentirse cómoda con su hijo, estar allí cocinando con él le recordaba a cuando Henry era más pequeño y solían hacer eso, al niño le gustaba sentarse en la encimera y ver como su madre cocinaba. Antes de conocer el libro de cuentos y antes de encontrar a Emma.

- Se nota.

Dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba al fogón para vigilar la carne, Regina le indico con un gesto que la moviese un poco con la salsa.

- ¿El que se nota?

Quizá Henry se había dado cuenta de su antagonista relación, y eso que con el paso de los años se había suavizado bastante, al menos ya no intentaban matarse cada semana y podían estar en la misma habitación sin acabar discutiendo.

- Es algo entre mi madre y tú, no sé cómo decirte, es como si hubiese una especie de entendimiento entre vosotras, algún tipo de comprensión.

Regina no pudo evitar reír acercándose a su hijo para añadir algunas especias más a la carne de la cena.

- ¿Comprensión? Yo creo que nuestra relación es más del tipo tensión, tu madre y yo no siempre nos entendemos muy bien.

- No es eso lo que parece.

Respondió Henry encogiéndose de hombros, Regina le miro un segundo, pensando, ¿cuándo había dejado de odiar a Emma Swan? En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Puedes ir a abrir? Seguro que es tu madre.

Dijo mirando el reloj donde faltaban exactamente cinco minutos para las diez.

- No saques la tarta del horno sin mí.

Respondió el chico saliendo de la cocina para abrir, Regina sonrió con nostalgia observando cómo se alejaba hacia la entrada de la casa.

Efectivamente, era Emma, que saludo a su hijo con una sonrisa cansada poniendo por un instante una mano en su hombro.

- No puedo creerme que hayas sido puntual mama.

Bromeo el chico cerrando la puerta y volviendo a la cocina seguido de Emma.

- ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

Pregunto asomándose a la puerta un poco cortada y mirando como Regina pasaba la carne a una fuente.

- He ayudado a Regina a hacer la cena.

Dijo Henry muy contento de sí mismo cogiendo la manopla de cocina y mirando a la mujer morena, como preguntando si ya podía sacar la tarta.

Se sentaron los tres a la mesa. Al principio Regina y Emma estaban claramente incomodas y tensas, la situación era extraña para las dos, a pesar de la relación de cordialidad y relativa confianza que tenían ahora ninguna se imaginó que acabarían conviviendo bajo el mismo techo. Por suerte para ellas Henry estaba allí, ajeno a toda esa tensión.

- Esto está buenísimo.

Dijo sirviéndose una segunda porción de cena, disimuladamente Emma deslizo su plato para que la sirviese a ella también. Regina podría ser la Malvada Reina, pero sabía cocinar.

- Gracias, es el favorito de mi hijo.

- Si yo tuviese una madre que cocinase así no iría a ninguna parte.

Rio echándose también un poco de ensalada, la mirada de Regina se entristeció un poco y Emma trato de aligerar la situación.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca.

Dijo falsamente ofendida.

- Lo siento mama, pero no sabes cocinar.

Emma se llevó una mano al pecho de forma dramática, como si le dolieran esas palabras. Henry miro a Regina de forma confidente.

- En casa ella prepara la comida, pero se limita a calentar cosas y poco más. Aunque los desayunos se le dan muy bien.

Regina no pudo evitar reír ante el tono de un hijo resignado a no comer cosas así todos los días.

- Así que no cocina _señorita Swan_.

Los dos morenos de la mesa intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

- Claro que cocino, se cocinar. Puedo cocinar, y algún día lo demostrare.

Se terminó su plato y cogió otro más pequeño de los tres que estaban apilados a un lado.

- Pero ahora ¿puedo probar un trozo de eso? Lleva tentándome toda la cena.

Dijo señalando la tarta y lanzándole a Regina su mejor mirada de chica simpática, la morena sonrió solo con las comisuras de sus labios.

- Por supuesto, Henry y yo hemos hecho una tarta de manzana buenísima.

Emma alzo una ceja.

- ¿Manzana? ¿No estará envenenada?

Lo dijo en tono de broma, o así intento que sonase, aun se acordaba de la última empanadilla de manzana que había recibido de Regina.

- Compruébalo tú misma.

Rio la morena cogiendo un cuchillo, por un momento pareció que iba a servirle ella, pero luego se lo tendió a la rubia por el mango. Emma corto un trozo generoso y lo sirvió en su plato, momento que aprovecho Henry para levantar el suyo y pedir que le sirviese también a él antes de soltar el cuchillo. El chico intercambió otra mirada con Regina y la Reina Malvada levanto también su plato para que Emma sirviese un trozo de tarta.

Emma bajó al estudio de Regina después de dejar a Henry en su _nueva_ habitación.

- Esta bastante cansado, así que se quedara dormido en tres segundos.

Dijo al entrar más por decir algo que otra cosa.

- Lo sé.

Respondió la alcaldesa de pie frente a una mesita a un lado de la habitación, sirviendo una bebida en dos vasos. Por un momento Emma se sintió un poco estúpida por el comentario que había hecho, después de todo era Regina quien había dormido a Henry durante diez años antes de que ella llegara.

Con un gesto, la morena la indico que se sentase al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba al sofá de enfrente y le tendía un vaso a la rubia.

- ¿Nada de sidra?

Dijo Emma divertida después de dar un sorbo a lo que claramente era whisky.

- Creo recordar que te gustan las bebidas más fuertes.

Respondió Regina dando también un sorbo a su bebida, la rubia rio dando un segundo trago antes de pasar a contarle todo lo que había pasado cuando se fue por la llamada de Belle. Regina escuchaba atentamente, frunciendo el ceño según iba avanzando la historia.

- ¿Qué opinas?

Pregunto Emma al terminar, tomando el último sorbo de su vaso.

- Que parece que todo el mundo se toma muchas libertades de entrar en _mi_ castillo.

Gruño, se levantó de mal humor y llevo la botella de whisky hasta la mesa para servirse otra vez y pasarle la botella a la rubia por si quería hacer lo mismo, que fue lo que hizo.

- Ya. ¿Y de lo demás?

Dijo la cazarrecompensas ignorando el tono de la otra mujer, que parecía pensativa.

- Por lo que te han contado supongo que fue _esa bruja_ la que los trajo aquí, la pregunta es ¿por qué? Quizá…

Paró un momento para beber mientras pensaba, dándole vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, Emma no dijo nada, no quería interrumpir lo que fuese que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Regina. Era extraño como habían conseguido estar cómodas la una cerca de la otra, como habían llegado a conocerse e incluso a tener confianza entre ellas.

- Llegaron aquí cuando quisieron llevarse el frasco ¿no? Puede que esa sea la clave, seguramente Zelena mantenga la vigilancia de alguna forma en el Bosque Encantado e intuyese peligro. Si tuviese ese frasco sabría que maldición uso y quizá podría revertirla.

Regina ya no parecía hablar con Emma, mantenía la vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea que quedaba a la espalda de la rubia, calibrando posibilidades.

- Tengo que pensar, sin ese frasco nuestra única posibilidad de acabar con la maldición es Zelena, y no creo que ella quiera colaborar.

Añadió esta vez mirando a Emma.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar al Bosque Encantado?

Regina la miro molesta.

- ¿Si lo supiese seguiríamos todos aquí atrapados?

- Claro, que estupidez.

Dijo la rubia dándose cuenta de que había sido una pregunta muy tonta. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, bebiendo de sus vasos hasta que Emma se atrevió a hacer otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Aun no lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos.

Usaban el plural como algo normal, Regina no recordaba la última vez que había trabajado en equipo con alguien, o más bien no recordaba la última vez que había confiado en alguien para ello, y ahora de repente buscaba una forma de conseguir algo no solo para ella, de repente no tenía que hacerlo todo sola. Era una sensación extraña, algo incomoda, una parte de ella seguía pensando que lo haría todo mejor y más rápido por su cuenta.

- ¿Qué tal lleva Henry su estancia aquí? ¿No quiere volver a Nueva York?

Pregunto de repente Regina cambiando de tema.

- Bueno…me dijo que si no era capaz de contarle lo que está pasando quería volver a casa.

Regina asintió dando otro sorbito, tratando de no darle importancia.

- Claro, que él no recuerda que ya está _en casa_.

Añadió Emma aunque no había visto la expresión de la alcaldesa, aun no estaba segura de que hacer con Henry, en el fondo quería llevárselo de allí, de vuelta a Nueva York con su vida feliz y normal, pero cuando la otra madre de su hijo estaba presente le hacía dudar sobre eso, si la situación fuese al revés ella querría que Henry la recordase, que supiese que era su madre.

- Realmente erais felices allí ¿verdad?

En el fondo a Regina eso le dolía, ella quería formar parte de la felicidad de Henry, quería formar parte de su vida, quería ser su madre, aunque no fuese la única, pero sobretodo eso quería que su hijo fuese feliz, incluso si eso significaba su propia infelicidad. Qué ironía, teniendo en cuenta que Storybrooke existía solo para que ella tuviese su final feliz. Emma sonrió un poco al recordar su vida en Nueva York con su hijo.

- Si quitamos ciertos monos voladores, si, lo éramos. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Respondió sonriendo a la mujer que le había dado el regalo de recuerdos felices con su hijo, aunque esos recuerdos fuesen falsos.

- Debió de… tuvo que ser duro para ti dejar ir a Henry… ¿verdad?

La rubia sabía que si había alguien a quien Regina quería ese era su hijo, que la única razón por la que esa mujer había cambiado a mejor era por Henry, que era su único motivo para no ser la Reina Malvada. No era como cuando ella dio en adopción a Henry, entonces no lo conocía, no sabía lo que dejaba ir, entonces ella no era _su madre,_ no como ahora; sin embargo cuando Regina le dejo ir si estaba dejando ir a su hijo, sabía lo que estaba perdiendo y aun así no lo dudo.

La morena suspiro un poco, mirándose los impecables zapatos.

- Le arranque el corazón a mi padre para conseguir mi final feliz…

Empezó a contar Regina, dejando a Emma confundida e incómoda por esa respuesta, solía olvidar que esa mujer había sido indiferentemente cruel en otra vida.

- Pero fui incapaz de mantener a mi lado a Henry por el mismo motivo, no si eso significaba que él no tenía el suyo.

Completo la morena, desde luego era una respuesta con dos lados opuestos, uno cruel y despiadado, el otro amoroso y desinteresado.

- Cuando me di cuenta de que seguíamos aquí, antes de saber que simplemente habíamos olvidado un año completo, quise enterrar mi corazón, _literalmente_, porque no creí soportar el dolor de estar sin mi hijo. Creí que le había dejado ir para nada, porque claramente Storybrooke seguía en su sitio, pero no me arrepentía de mi decisión, no me arrepentía por una sola razón.

Emma la miro por encima de su vaso, esperando que continuase.

- Porque Henry estaba contigo. Sabía que nada malo podía pasarle, que era lo que él quería, lo que le haría feliz. Después de todo, estaba con su madre ¿no?

Dijo con cierta tristeza. Emma no podía dejar de admirar a esa mujer, en cierto modo, puede que no la soportase, pero aun así le había dado a su hijo solo porque a él le haría feliz. Desde luego esa no era la Malvada Reina de la que todos hablaban.

- Al menos con una de ellas.

Respondió la rubia sonriendo de forma comprensiva.

- ¿Tu como estas?

Añadió la rubia haciendo un gesto con el vaso hacia la morena, la verdad era que con todo el lio de la Bruja Mala nadie le había preguntado a Regina como estaba después de haber sido lanzada contra un coche y la torre del reloj, Emma le había sugerido ir al hospital, pero la alcaldesa tan solo había querido volver a casa.

- Como una reina.

Respondió alzando también su vaso, Emma rio un poco por la broma.

- Bueno, me alegro de que tu corazón vuelva a estar en su sitio.

Dijo la rubia bebiendo tranquilamente, aunque al ver como Regina desviada la mirada Emma volvió a bajar lentamente el vaso, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Consiguió quitártelo al final?

Pregunto asustada y a punto de levantarse del sofá aunque no sabía para que, Regina extendió las manos frente a ella, como pidiendo calma.

- No lo tiene, pero tampoco ha vuelto a mi pecho.

Emma ladeo un poco la cabeza con expresión de total y absoluta incomprensión.

- Ahora que sé que lo quiere no puedo arriesgarme a que me lo quite.

Explico la morena, aunque en realidad no parecía muy segura.

- ¿Lo has escondido? ¿Es eso seguro?

Regina volvió a desviar la vista, cualquiera habría adivinado que la mujer no quería dar respuestas, incluso sin el súper poder de Emma.

- Más que escondido podríamos decir…bajo custodia.

Si Emma estaba entendiendo poco desde luego ahora sí que se había perdido por completo, ¿a quién podía haber dejado Regina a cargo de cuidar su corazón? La rubia miraba a la otra mujer expectante, pidiendo la respuesta a la pregunta que no hacía falta hacer.

- Lo tiene…bueno…

Carraspeo colocándose un poco el pelo nerviosamente y sentándose más erguida.

- Robin…Hood.

A Emma se le descolgó un poco la mandíbula por la sorpresa.

- ¿Hood? Creía que os conocíais de hace unos días ¿por qué el?

Algo en su tono sonaba molesto, no sabía si por el riesgo que estaba corriendo Regina para sí misma, para los demás o por todo lo que le había costado a ella que la morena empezase a confiar en ella.

- Bueno es…no es tan sencillo. Es complicado de explicar.

Emma cerró la boca y la miro esperando la explicación, pero Regina volvió a erguirse colocando firmemente las manos en las rodillas.

- Mi corazón no es asunto suyo señorita Swan.

Dijo de manera cortante. Emma no entendía porque cada vez que parecía que iban a tirar esa pared de antagonismo que había entre ellas Regina se replegaba en si misma.

- Lo es si su paradero afecta a la seguridad de la gente de Storybrooke.

Respondió con el mismo tono cortante apretando la mandíbula.

- Estará a salvo ¿vale? No creerás que se lo he dejado así sin más ¿verdad? Lleva hechizos de protección y un conjuro de sangre, la _mía, _no la de mi familia, con el que puedo llamarlo desde donde sea y recuperarlo. El ni siquiera podrá sacarlo de la bolsa.

Regina ni siquiera sabia porque se estaba explicando, era su corazón maldita sea, su decisión.

- Así que básicamente le has dado tu corazón… ¿a Robin Hood? ¿Dónde está la Regina desconfiada que conocí al llegar aquí?

No sabían cuándo ni porque se habían puesto a discutir, pero desde luego había algo en todo eso que molestaba a Emma. Regina había sido muy descuidada con algo tan valioso como su corazón, más teniendo en cuenta que la Malvada Bruja lo quería para hacer quien sabía que.

- La tienes delante.

Respondió Regina fríamente mirándola con dureza.

- ¿Pero porque le has dado tu corazón a él? No lo entiendo, eso podría perjudicarte.

Emma trataba de entender, no eran amigas ni mucho menos, pero esa irresponsabilidad no era propia de Regina, además s Henry recordase sabía que a él si le importaría.

- Como si a alguien de este maldito pueblo le importara.

Gruño la reina bajando la vista hasta su vaso para terminarlo de un trago. Emma hizo lo mismo y se levantó sin destensar la mandíbula.

- Tienes razón, no es asunto mío, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Solo espero que eso no nos traiga problemas.

Dijo como despedida y claramente de mal humor salió de la habitación. Regina escucho como subía las escaleras y unos segundos después una perta que se cerraba suavemente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez :)! Me alegro de que os este gustando la historia ^.^! Esta claramente situada después del capitulo de "It's not easy being green" asi que en teoria no seguira la misma linea que la serie (claramente, porque para eso esta la serie jajajaja) aunque segun vaya viendo la serie si hay alguna cosa que me guste para el fic la ire adaptando supongo xD**

**Bueno, que me lio, ningun personaje de OUAT me pertenece, gracias por los comentarios y espero que disfruteis el capitulo :)!**

Regina despertó con la casa en silencio, como cada mañana, pero esta vez había algo diferente, esta vez sabía que la casa no estaba vacía, volvía a sentir la presencia de su hijo durmiendo en su habitación. Interiormente se alegró de que el chico mantuviese su costumbre de dormir hasta tarde si ese día no tenía nada que hacer, y desde luego era mejor quedarse dormido que ir a dar clases de navegación con el pirata de la línea de ojos.

Recordó su discusión con Emma de la noche anterior, aunque seguía sin entender del todo que era lo que tanto había molestado a la rubia, ella conocía el riesgo de dejar que un ladrón guardase su corazón, en realidad conocía el riesgo de dejar que _cualquiera_ guardase su corazón, pero él tenía el tatuaje ¿verdad? Tinkerbell decía que él era el indicado, y si eso era cierto tendría que confiar en él. Incluso aunque no confiase en él. No confiaba, pero quería hacerlo, _debía_ hacerlo, ¿no era eso el amor verdadero? O al menos así decían sus historias. Pero a la Reina Malvada le resultaba difícil deshacerse de viejos hábitos, no era tan sencillo como decidir confiar y hacerlo, después de todo la única persona en el mundo en quien habría confiado no la recordaba. Quizá Emma también entrase a veces en el estrechísimo círculo de personas en las que confiaba, y aun así no dejaba de estar alerta con la rubia. Como decía antes, los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de olvidar, y aunque ahora de verdad parecían que tenían una cierta comprensión, cierta confianza, no dejaba de ser hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. Por supuesto estaba usando a Robin Hood, como le había dicho a Emma, él ni siquiera podría sacar el corazón de la bolsa, nadie excepto ella podía cogerlo, entregárselo al ladrón de los bosques era más bien como ponerle un guardián que no sabía que era un guardián, era como enterrarlo sin dejarlo siempre en el mismo sitio. Y así además comprobaría si podía o no confiar en él, ciertamente todo el tema del tatuaje y el amor verdadero la tenía muy confusa, el hechizo de Tink decía que era él, pero entonces ¿porque su primer impulso la primera vez que le vio fue salir corriendo? Las dos veces. Se supone que debería haber sentido algo, un lazo invisible, dos piezas encajando, estar completa y todas esas cosas ¿no? La verdad es que no lo sabía. Pero ella quería su final feliz, por una vez ella también quería uno aunque por el momento lo que tenía no se pareciese mucho a un final feliz.

Dejo de pensar en Robin Hood y su tatuaje y se puso una bata para bajar a la cocina pensando que al parecer Emma también era de las que dormían hasta tarde, se los imaginaba a los dos en Nueva York durmiendo hasta bien entrada la mañana, o hasta que algún repartidor inoportuno les hiciese dar un salto de la cama. Por otra parte se alegraba de no tener que verla nada más despertar, desde luego no era algo que alguna vez hubiese deseado, tener a Emma Swan bajo su techo, con Henry llamándola _mama_ y para colmo sin acordarse de que su madre era ella. Por no mencionar otra vez la conversación de la noche anterior.

Al llegar a la cocina vio un pequeño trozo de papel en la encimera, al parecer Emma era más madrugadora de lo que parecía, y por la manzana que faltaba en su frutero se había tomado una como desayuno. La nota decía que iba a la librería a ver a los recién llegados por si recordaban algo que pudiese ser de ayuda, por un momento Regina frunció los labios, ella debería haber ido también, después de todo la que hacia magia era ella, quizá podría averiguar pequeñas cosas que a los demás se le pasaran por alto. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la mañana libre con su hijo y sonrió.

Zelena golpeaba rítmicamente la jaula de Rumpelstinski con la daga del Oscuro mientras pensaba.

- Fue muy lista, mucho. Quitarse ella misma el corazón, quizá la haya subestimado. ¿Tú que crees?

Pregunto mirando al hombre que tenía encerrado, Gold la miraba con odio desde su taburete.

- Tú la entrenaste, ella confiaba en ti ¿verdad?

Rumpel seguía sin responder, como luchando contra sí mismo.

- Debía de hacerlo, debía de confiar en ti si quería que la enseñases magia.

Zelena de inclino un poco hacia la jaula.

- Seguro que tú puedes contarme todo lo que una hermana debería saber.

La sonrisa que cruzo la cara de la bruja no auguraba nada bueno, y menos aún placentero, para el prisionero.

Emma y Mulan caminaban lado a lado por la calle vestidas con un estilo muy similar. El pueblo aún seguía bastante conmocionado por el terremoto, pero Belle les había prometido ir a comprar algo de ropa en cuanto todo se calmara un poco.

- Pero no lo entiendo, me gusta mi ropa, me hace sentir más protegida que esto.

Tiro un poco de su cazadora vaquera, claramente incomoda, Emma la miro de reojo alzando ligeramente las cejas.

- No te ofendas, no es que no sea ropa bonita.

Añadió rápidamente la mujer morena dejando de toquetearse la ropa, la rubia tío un poco.

- Os acostumbrareis.

Tranquilizó la antigua sheriff del lugar.

- No hará falta, volveremos a nuestro mundo en cuanto encontremos una forma, no puede ser tan difícil.

Respondió Mulan convencida, Emma no pudo controlar una risa, ganándose una mirada molesta de la guerrera.

- Eso decían los demás cuando rompí la primera maldición y aquí siguen. También lo dije yo cuando llegue a Storybrooke y aquí estoy otra vez.

Desde luego esas palabras no animaron a la mujer que la acompañaba, que bajo la vista un poco decaída.

- Pero este sitio no esta tan mal, en cuanto aprendas a conducir y aprendas que no debes salir de la línea del límite de la ciudad para que no te rapte un mono volador, no estaréis tan mal.

Mulan la miro con claro escepticismo y Emma se encogió un poco de hombros.

- Cuéntame, ¿qué paso después de que Mary Margaret y yo nos fuésemos? Recuerdo que ibas a devolverle el corazón a Aurora.

Dijo la Salvadora por cambiar de tema, y entonces vio otra vez la misma mirada que había notado en la biblioteca, pero una vez más, no era de su incumbencia si Mulan no quería contárselo.

La guerrera la puso al día de todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que se separaron hasta que apareció en Storybrooke, Emma se preguntaba que habría llevado a esa mujer a separarse de Philip y Aurora para unirse a Robin Hood. Quizá simplemente quería dejar intimidad a la pareja. Cuando la morena termino Emma le contó todo lo que le había pasado a ella, una historia demasiado increíble incluso para un personaje de cuento.

- ¿Ibas a casarte con un mono volador?

Pregunto entre extrañada y divertida, Emma giro los ojos, eso iba a perseguirla hasta el mismo día de su muerte.

- Yo no sabía que era un mono volador enviado por la Bruja de Oz ¿vale?

Respondió sin poder evitar reírse un poco porque incluso para ella sonaba demasiado estúpido.

- Tú te fuiste con un ladrón.

- Pero no iba a casarme con él.

Por un momento las dos mujeres rieron.

- ¿Qué sabes de Robin Hood?

Pregunto después Emma tomando el camino que llevaba hasta la granja de Zelena. Mulan se encogió un poco de hombros.

- No es muy dado a las intimidades. Sé que tiene un hijo, su mujer murió.

- ¿Pero cuál es tu opinión sobre él?

Quería hacerse una idea de qué clase de persona tenía en sus manos justo lo que la Malvada Bruja quería conseguir.

- Creo que es un buen hombre, puede que sea un ladrón, pero nunca ha robado por avaricia siempre para ayudar a los demás. Conmigo ha sido muy amable y generoso. Y es un buen padre.

Emma se quedó pensativa calibrando esa respuesta, ella no conocía personalmente a Hood, al menos no lo suficiente, habían coincidido en el mismo espacio algunas veces, pero no había hablado mucho con él, nunca le había preocupado ese hombre.

- ¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Sospechas algo?

Pregunto Mulan sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- En su primera vez en Storybrooke, como sheriff debo conocer a sus habitantes.

Respondió con una risita, aun no tenía ningún motivo de sospecha contra Robin Hood, héroe de los pobres y desfavorecidos, pero no por ello iba a dejar de mantener un ojo abierto sobre él.

Llegaron a los alrededores de la guarida de la bruja y observaron en silencio, todo parecía vacío, el refugio de tormentas seguía allí, con la puerta cerrada. Emma y Mulan intercambiaron una mirada de asentimiento y echaron a andar, pero no habían dado más que unos pasos cuando una potente fuerza invisible las lanzo por los aires varios metros para atrás.

- ¿Ves? Esta ropa no ofrece ninguna protección.

Dijo Mulan con voz quejosa levantándose con expresión dolorida, su ropa estaba sucia y raspada, por lo demás parecía intacta. Emma gruño aun desde el suelo, menos acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas aparte de la ropa algo destrozada tenía un arañazo en el pómulo derecho. Mulan la ayudo a levantarse, mirando las dos hacia la granja.

- Ha puesto un campo de fuerza.

Gruño la rubia de mal humor revisando los arañazos y rasgaduras de su cazadora roja.

Llego a casa de Regina con el ánimo bastante destrozado y encontró que la llave no estaba echada, seguramente habían dejado la puerta abierta para ella. Entro totalmente desganada y siguió los ruidos que venían del salón para encontrarse a su hijo jugando a la PlayStation con su otra madre.

- ¿Qué hacéis?

Pregunto con agotamiento caminando hacia ellos.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio señorita Swan?

Respondió Regina sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

- Su hijo también juega a la consola.

Explico Henry que aun ni siquiera la había mirado.

- ¿Y quién va ganando?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentado Henry.

- Yo.

Respondió muy orgulloso el niño con una sonrisa absorta en el juego.

- Pero por muy poco.

Añadió Regina también con una sonrisa ladeada y frunciendo el ceño al juego, apretando botones en el mando.

- No sabía que te gustasen los videojuegos.

Dijo Emma divertida a la morena, nunca se la imagino tal y como la estaba viendo ahora.

- Antes solía jugar con H…mi hijo.

Explico lanzando una inconsciente mirada a Henry, igual que hizo Emma, aunque el chico no se dio cuenta. Fue en ese momento cuando Regina se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado la rubia, frunció una ceja y alzo la otra, pidiendo algún tipo de explicación. La mujer detrás de Henry hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

- Bueno, me rindo. Esta vez me has ganado, pero pienso pedirte una revancha.

Dijo la morena a Henry, que rio un poco asintiendo, cuando lanzo una mirada a su madre, Emma ya caminaba hacia la cocina, donde se reunió con Regina.

- ¿Me vas a explicar que criatura te ha pasado por encima?

Pregunto mirando su ropa y su cara arañada llenando un vaso de agua y dándoselo a una rubia que claramente lo necesitaba. Emma se lo explico todo con voz cansada.

- Así que un campo de fuerza…puede que al final si tengamos ciertos genes en común, no es estúpida, no me querrá a mí ni a mi magia rondando por allí.

Meditaba Regina al mismo tiempo que despreocupadamente hacia un gesto con la mano hacia Emma arreglando su ropa y haciendo desaparecer cualquier arañazo. La rubia se quedó un poco sorprendida, también había desaparecido su cansancio. Regina noto la mirada de sorpresa de la otra mujer.

- ¿Qué? No querrás que Henry te vea así ¿verdad?

Dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo antes de añadir.

- Tengo que ir allí, necesito ver ese campo de fuerza.

- No se ve, es invisible.

Explico Emma antes de darse cuenta de que seguramente acababa de decir algo estúpido, sobretodo porque Regina la miraba como si acabase de decir algo estúpido, era obvio que le quedaba mucho por aprender sobre la magia.

- No me refiero a _ver_ con los ojos, Emma.

La rubia asintió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos traseros algo cortada por su todavía inexperiencia en el mundo de los cuentos.

- Me alegra ver que has vuelto a fiarte de mis manzanas.

Añadió Regina en tono burlón señalando el frutero, por un segundo Emma no sabía de qué le hablaba, luego lo recordó.

- Esta mañana tenía hambre y poco tiempo para pasarme por Granny's así que…puedo recogerte más manzanas si quieres.

Se ofreció extendiendo una mano frente a las dos, sin saber si a Regina le había molestado o no que hubiese tenido ese pequeño gesto de familiaridad.

- Estas viviendo en mi casa Emma, supongo que parte de mi hospitalidad se extiende a que puedas coger lo que quieras de mi cocina cuando quieras.

Respondió tratando de no reírse.

- Me alegro de que al menos confíes en mí para entrar en tu cocina.

Dijo Emma casi antes de darse cuenta de que lo había dicho, la discusión de la noche anterior volvió a hacerse presente.

- Oye, mira, siento como me puse anoche, sé que lo que hagas es asunto tuyo, pero podría ser peligroso para todos. Y sé que _Henry_ no querría que te pasase nada.

Fue la torpe disculpa de la rubia, aún seguía pensando exactamente igual que anoche, pero si iban a tener que convivir mejor que fuese en las mejores condiciones.

- No te preocupes, he tomado más precauciones de las que crees.

Respondió Regina repentinamente seria. La aparición del niño en la cocina alivio la tensión del momento.

- ¿A alguna os apetece sacarme a por un helado?


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí estoy una vez mas, con mis Swan Queen feelings después del ultimo capitulo de OUAT jajajaja me han gustado varias cosas del capitulo que usare en el fic, como la escena del puente y la cena en Granny's (seguro que tod s me entendeis xD) no se si se me ocurrira algo con la maldicion en los labios de Hook (Que WTF?! o.O)**

**Los descargos habituales, ningun personaje de OUAT me pertenece, gracias por los comentarios, se aceptan ideas, sugerencias y todo tipo de critica productiva ^.^!**

* * *

Emma había quedado con sus padres en Granny's para comer, llevaban un par de días sin comer juntos, desde que vivían en casa de Regina. La rubia propuso a la alcaldesa que les acompañase a ella y Henry, pero después de dudarlo un momento decidió no ir, no estaba muy segura de que los Charmings la quisieran en medio de su comida familiar.

- ¿Qué tal va el caso?

Pregunto Henry lo más delicadamente que pudo, sabía que su madre estaba buscando a las personas responsables de la muerte de su padre. Emma se tensó un momento mientras andaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes prisa por volver a Nueva York?

Respondió su madre con otra pregunta y una risita, Henry se encogió de hombros.

- A veces, ahora un poco menos, me voy acostumbrando a esto. Solo me pregunto cuando volveremos a casa.

Cada vez que Henry hablaba así Emma no podía evitar una pequeña pena interna, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo el esfuerzo de Henry para encontrarla y llevarla allí ahora era él quien llamaba _casa _a otro lugar, quien no recordaba que su familia estaba allí. Desde luego veía la ironía del asunto.

- ¿No te gusta esto?

Henry se daba cuenta de que su madre no estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas, solo haciendo otras nuevas.

- Claro que me gusta, y vivir con Regina mola. Podemos volver siempre que quieras, sobre todo si eso va a hacerme perder clase otra vez.

Respondió con una risita, desde que estaba allí no había abierto ni un solo libro del colegio aunque alguna que otra vez Mary Margaret lo había intentado. Emma giro loso ojos sin poder evitar reír un poco también, disimuladamente.

- ¿Así que te gusta vivir con Regina?

Henry volvió a encogerse de hombros abriendo la puerta de la cafetería.

- Su casa es genial y es divertido hacer cosas con ella. ¿Tú sabes porque su hijo no está?

Pregunto mirando a su madre, por un momento Emma se quedó parada en la puerta abierta sin saber que responder.

- Nunca la he preguntado, ¿tú que crees?

Respondió Emma rezando porque su hijo no notase que estaba mintiendo.

- No lo sé, si yo fuese su hijo no creo que quisiera irme.

Dijo Henry caminando despreocupadamente hacia la mesa de los que no sabía que eran sus abuelos. Emma observo la espalda de su hijo sabiendo que no era solo suyo, que tenía otra madre que le quería con la misma intensidad que ella ¿qué derecho tenia a quitarla eso? Aunque por otra parte ¿qué derecho tenia para robarle a su hijo la vida tranquila y normal que llevaban ahora? Una vez más no sabía qué hacer.

Mulan y Aurora sacaban ropa de las bolsas que habían traído con Belle, la chica había instalados a los tres visitantes en la biblioteca como había podido porque no quedaba ni una habitación libre después del terremoto, así que vivían rodeados de libros.

- ¿Dónde está Philip?

Pregunto Mulan investigando una cremallera.

- Ha ido a ver a James, ya sabes, cosas de príncipes.

Respondió la otra mujer girando los ojos con desesperación, pero riendo al mismo tiempo.

- No me has contado que has estado haciendo desde que nos dejaste.

Dijo Aurora con normalidad, mirando una camisa sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella y sin notar como la espalda de Mulan se tensaba un poco.

- Sabes que me uní a Robin Hood y su banda.

Respondió sacando un pantalón de una bolsa y metiéndolo en otra sin apenas darse cuenta. Aurora rio un poco, aun sin mirarla.

- Lo sé, pero quiero saber que has estado haciendo. Sabes que me gusta escuchar tus aventuras.

Mulan suspiro un poco sin que la otra mujer la escuchase.

- La verdad es que no estuve mucho tiempo con ellos, luego me fui por mi cuenta.

Aurora la miro frunciendo las cejas con incomprensión.

- Pensé que nos dejabas porque querías viajar con ellos, ¿por qué no viniste a vernos? Me habría gustado que estuvieses en el bautizo de nuestra hija.

Dijo con una cálida sonrisa, Mulan abrió la boca sin saber que responder.

- Aunque no estuvieses presente quiero que sepas que eres su madrina.

Añadió la princesa mirando alegre a su amiga, Mulan trago saliva intentando sonreírle.

- Bueno, solo si quieres.

Dijo rápidamente Aurora pensando que no le había hecho ilusión.

- Claro, claro que quiero, de verdad, estoy encantada. Es que no sé qué decir.

Se apresuró a decir la morena, se sentía agradecida por ese honor, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Le vas a encantar cuando te conozca. Sé que la vida en palacio seguramente te resultara aburrida y por eso te fuiste, pero la verdad es que te he echado de menos.

Confeso Aurora intentando que su encogimiento de hombros fuese despreocupado. Finalmente Mulan pudo sonreír con sinceridad por esas palabras, ella también la había echado de menos.

- Yo también a ti.

Aurora le devolvió la sonrisa por encima de un par de botas grises.

Emma llevo a Regina hasta los alrededores de la granja de Zelena para que comprobara el campo de fuerza. La morena observo el suelo alzando después la vista hacia el cielo, como si viese algo que escapaba a los ojos de la rubia, quien permanecía detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y observándola con curiosidad. Regina se quitó uno de los guantes y alzo la mano delante de ella, torciendo la boca en un gesto de disgusto, Emma alzo una ceja, sabía que se estaba perdiendo algo.

- Efectivamente hay un campo de fuerza.

Dijo la reina mirando aun a su alrededor como buscando algo en el aire.

- Te lo dije.

Respondió Emma más pagada de sí misma de lo que debería, Regina giro la cabeza mirándola con cierta irritación, la rubia descruzo los brazos y dio un paso hacia donde suponía que estaba el campo de fuerza, con cuidado de no quedar por delante de Regina, no quería ser lanzada otra vez hacia atrás.

- ¿Hay forma de traspasarlo?

Pregunto carraspeando un poco, más que nada para que Regina dejase de mirarla como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- Esa es una buena pregunta.

Escucharon detrás de ellas, por donde se acercaba Robin Hood cargando su inseparable ballesta. Emma no pudo evitar una mirada de desconfianza.

- ¿Me persigues o te has instalado en un árbol cercano?

Pregunto Regina alzando una ceja algo divertida. Hood sonrió.

- Dudo mucho que alguien pudiera seguirte sin que te dieses cuenta, Majestad.

Respondió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de broma. Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se giró de nuevo, buscando señales del campo de fuerza que Regina parecía ver tan claramente.

- Mantengo la vigilancia en la guarida de la bruja, nunca se sabe lo que podría descubrir.

Añadió el hombre respondiendo a la pregunta inicial de Regina.

- Siempre es buena idea mantener un ojo puesto en las mujeres, aunque sean verdes.

Dijo una cuarta voz con burla, los tres se volvieron para ver caminar hacia ellos a Hook. Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿Acaso tú me sigues a mí?

Pregunto la rubia sin saber si reír o enfadarse. Hook sonrió de lado.

- Como he dicho, mantengo un ojo puesto en las mujeres.

Las dos mujeres allí presentes giraron los ojos, una con resignación y la otra con claro disgusto.

- Bueno ¿qué habéis descubierto?

Pregunto el pirata plantándose al lado del ladrón. Cruzando otra mirada, Emma y Regina se dieron la vuelta una vez más hacia el campo de fuerza, aunque la rubia no veía nada.

- No es un gran trabajo.

Dijo la alcaldesa volviendo a alzar la mano de la que salió una pequeña niebla morada que choco contra el campo de fuerza, haciéndolo visible en parte por un momento.

- ¿Puedes traspasarlo?

Pregunto esta vez Hood, mirando cómo se disipaba la neblina.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Yo podría aprender a hacer eso?

Interrumpió Emma aun tratando de ver ella también el campo de fuerza. Los otros tres la miraron extrañados.

- Oh vamos, sabes que también tengo magia, Regina. Si aprendiese a usarla yo también podría notar estas cosas, podríamos unir fuerzas contra la Malvada Bruja.

La morena la miro con clara aprobación, con una pequeña sonrisa, Hook alzo su mano sana entre ellas.

- Espera un momento Swan, podría ser peligroso.

Regina apenas pudo contener su cara de hartazgo por el pirata.

- Ella tiene la magia dentro, podría aprender a controlarla.

- ¿Y convertirse en alguien como tú?

Casi pudo notarse como se enfriaba la temperatura, Hood miro a Regina con cautela, casi esperando algún tipo de explosión de cólera, Emma abrió la boca para responder a Hook, pero Regina era capaz de responder por sí misma.

- Supongo que eso sería más de lo que podría manejar un vulgar pirata.

Le dijo con desprecio antes de devolver su atención a Emma.

- A pesar de todo, el tipo del gancho tiene razón, podría ser peligroso si no estás totalmente comprometida a ello.

- Lo estoy.

- No es un gancho, es un garfio.

Replico Hook ofendido alzando el garfio, Regina le colgó allí el guante que se había quitado antes.

- A mí me sigue pareciendo _un gancho_.

Dijo una vez más con desprecio alejándose de ellos de vuelta a la ciudad. Emma cogió rápidamente el guante del garfio de Hook antes de que él pudiese responderle a la reina, mirándole con un rápido encogimiento de hombros antes de seguir a Regina.

- Tengo que preparar unos hechizos de protección para…_Blancanieves._ Después reúnete conmigo en mi mausoleo.

Ni siquiera ella se creía lo que acababa de decir, había pasado de querer destruir a Blancanieves y su primera hija, a trabajar con Emma y proteger al futuro segundo hijo de la que fue su hijastra, eso no se parecía mucho a la maldición que había ideado al principio.

- Me tranquiliza que mantengas a salvo a mi familia.

Rio Emma montando en su escarabajo amarillo sin darle tiempo a Regina a responder, la morena gruño por lo bajo dando la vuelta alrededor del coche para montar en el asiento del copiloto.

- No me importa tu futuro hermano, me preocupa la mía.

Respondió con dignidad acomodándose bien en ese asiento que ya empezaba a hacérsele familiar.

Zelena había hecho aparecer una cómoda silla frente a la jaula de Gold y observaba casi con aburrimiento como el hombre se retorcía en el suelo. A pesar de tener la daga, Rumpelstinski aún no le había dado la información que quería, desde luego la magia no funcionaba de forma tan efectiva en ese mundo en el que estaba ahora, pero al final sabía que lo conseguiría, después de todo, mientras la daga estuviese en sus manos el Oscuro también.

- Sabes que al final me darás lo que quiero, ¿por qué alargas tu sufrimiento?

Pregunto de forma aburrida haciendo un pequeño gesto con la daga para detener la tortura mágica de su prisionero. Gold la miro con profundo y genuino odio brillando en sus ojos.

- No te daré nada si puedo evitarlo.

Balbuceo con rabia, Zelena giro los ojos por esa completa pérdida de tiempo.

- Sabes que podría ir a preguntarle a tu quería Belle ¿verdad?

Una chispa de preocupación se encendió en los ojos del hombre, para placer de la bruja.

- Probemos otra vez.

Con otro gesto, Rumpel volvió a retorcerse de dolor. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que en su cabeza no se formase en nombre de Henry, Belle no se lo perdonaría, el mismo no se perdonaría vender así a su nieto, y no quería fallarle de ese modo a la memoria de Baelfire.

Harta y molesta Zelena se levantó volcando la silla y abrió la puerta de la jaula con violencia, agarrando a Gold del pelo y apuntándole con la daga.

- Yo te lo ordeno Oscuro, dame lo que quiero.

Mando poniendo en cada palabra toda la fuerza de su magia. Vio complacida como Gold se resistía, pero sus labios se abrían lentamente, a la fuerza.

- H…H…H…Hn…

- ¡Obedece!

Ordeno tirándole del pelo.

- H….Hen…ry…Henry.

Salió finalmente de la boca de Rumpelstinski. Zelena le soltó de golpe, dejando su cabeza caer contra el suelo, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

- Claro, como no se me había ocurrido. Tenemos aquí a nuestro pequeño príncipe.

Emma bajaba con curiosidad detrás de Regina, no era la primera vez que estaba en el mausoleo, pero desde luego era la primera que iba allí con una verdadera invitación a ello y para trabajar con Regina en su magia. La morena le había dicho que no tocase nada, pero había tantas cosas que llamaban su atención que no pudo evitar coger lo primero que vio, aunque ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Regina se armó de paciencia con la rubia, sabía que tenía potencial, la magia estaba dentro de Emma igual que había estado dentro de ella, solo necesitaba a alguien que le enseñase a usarla. Le hacía gracia haberse convertido en lo que fue Rumpelstinski para ella, aunque algo la decía que ella no sería tan cruel con Emma como su maestro lo había sido al enseñarla.

La rubia no parecía tener especial interés en los libros, y desde luego no podía ponerse ahora a enseñarle élfico. La propia Emma le dio una idea, quizá no la mejor idea, pero tendría que valer. Una nube morada las cegó a las dos y lo siguiente que vieron fue un frágil puente de tablas. Solo que desde distintas perspectivas. Emma estaba claramente asustada, Regina no. Sabía que podía hacerlo, nada saldría mal si la rubia confiaba en sí misma, y si no siempre podría rescatarla antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo. O eso pensaba, porque Emma se descolgó tan repentinamente que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Por un momento la que entro en pánico fue ella, no sabía cómo iba a explicárselo a Henry si Emma moría, como iba a explicárselo a sus padres, y sobretodo no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarlo ella. Muy a su pesar había llegado a sentir cierto aprecio por esa insoportable rubia. Así que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la vio ascender volando sobre un montón de tablas, no supo que la sorprendió más: si ver a Emma volar o el alivio que sintió al ver que estaba a salvo.

- ¿Por qué te enfadas? Lo he hecho, qué más da como.

Decía Emma a su lado, todavía mirando algo asustada al vacío.

- ¿Crees que estoy enfadada porque no me has escuchado? Estoy enfadada porque…tienes todo ese potencial desaprovechado.

Respondió Regina mirándola claramente molesta, Emma le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisita de suficiencia y tono burlón.

- ¿Te preocupaba que hubiese muerto? Tendrías a Henry para ti sola.

La morena giro los ojos, apoyándose en el puente.

- No diga tonterías _señorita Swan_. Además ¿cómo iba a explicarle esto?

Respondió todavía enfadada señalando irritada el vacío frente a ellas. Emma rio un poco.

- Me gusta más cuando te preocupas por mí que cuando me lanzas a puentes poco estables.

Dijo mirando divertida a Regina, que le devolvió una mirada severa.

- Yo no…puede que estuviese _un poco_ preocupada ¿vale? Supongo que en cierto modo me he acostumbrado a tu irritante presencia.

Gruño la Reina Malvada.

- Además, Henry no me perdonaría si mato a su madre. ¿Quién iba a cuidarle? ¿Los Desencantadores o el tío del gancho?

Siguió aun con tono molesto y devolviéndolas al mausoleo con un golpe de magia.

- Siempre quedarías tú.

Regina no pudo evitar reír.

- Dos manos son más útiles que una, aunque yo no tenga un gancho del que colgar el abrigo.

Emma también rio.

- Creo recordar que si tienes un buen gancho.

Dijo tocándose intencionadamente la mejilla, recordando cuando tiempo atrás Regina la había pegado un puñetazo. Parecía una vida totalmente distinta ahora que las dos iban hablando con tanta naturalidad mientras salían del mausoleo.

- De verdad creías que podía hacerlo ¿verdad?

Pregunto Emma repentinamente volviendo al momento del puente.

- No, no lo creía, _sabía_ que podías hacerlo. Aunque hayan hecho falta medidas drásticas.

A Emma aún se le hacía extraña esa confianza que Regina parecía tener en ella, o al menos en sus habilidades.

- ¿Crees que ahora podre ser de ayuda? ¿Podremos derribar el campo de fuerza?

Regina soltó una risita sarcástica.

- Ese campo de fuerza puedo tumbarle yo sola.

Emma la miro sin comprender.

- ¿No querrías que mostrase todas mis cartas delante de una audiencia tan poco fiable?

Explico Regina. La rubia no sabía si se refería a Hook, a Hood o a los dos.

- Entonces vamos a por esa bruja de espinacas.

La morena se echó a reír por el chiste terriblemente malo de la otra mujer.

- ¿No se le ocurre nada mejor señorita Swan?

David y Mary Margaret quedaron bastante impresionados cuando les contaron el aumento de Emma en el control de sus poderes, aunque no pudieron hacerle ninguna demostración porque Henry estaba por allí.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo ¿cena en Granny's?

Dijo Mary Margaret sonriendo orgullosa a su hija, su familia asintió, listos para salir de la habitación de alquiler de los encantadores, Regina parecía claramente incomoda, al menos hasta que Emma le paso el abrigo con naturalidad para que se uniese a ellos y a nadie pareció importarle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aqui estoy otra vez! My sentimientos de Oncer estan divididos, me encanta la serie, pero se que se avecina un beso OQ y eso me echa un poco para atras, mis Swan Queen feelings no quieren sufrir jajajja bueno pero ya dejo de desvariar y mejor subo el capitulo no?**

**Gracias a los que comentais, siempre anima mucho a seguir leeros =)!**

**Los descargos habituales, ningun personaje de OUAT me pertenece. Gracias por leer ^.^!**

* * *

Emma se sentía sobrepasada desde que había vuelto a Storybrooke, parecía que simplemente por ser la Salvadora tenía que solucionar cada problema de la ciudad. Se había pasado toda la mañana ayudando a David con los arreglos y problemas que había provocado el terremoto y que aún no se habían solucionado. Philip había querido ir hasta la granja de Zelena, incluso después de que Emma le repitiese que era imposible acercarse por culpa del campo de fuerza. Así que cuando el príncipe fue lanzado hacia atrás sintió una pequeña y egoísta satisfacción. Ahora tenía el tiempo justo de volver a casa de Regina para comer con ella y su hijo antes de volver a salir a ver a Hook, que la había citado en el puerto y no sabía para qué.

La rubia entro con naturalidad a la casa casi esperando oler alguna deliciosa comida que su hijo y la mujer que él no sabía que era su otra madre estarían preparando, pero en vez de eso escucho voces en el piso de arriba. Subió intrigada y los encontró a los dos en la habitación de Henry examinando unas prendas de ropa.

- Mira mama, Regina va a enseñarme a montar, me deja la ropa de hijo.

Dijo el chico muy contento cuando vio llegar a su madre, enseñándole un casco negro y una chaqueta azul de montar algo más oscura que la que llevaba puesta Regina. Emma se quedó por un momento sin saber que decir antes de forzar una sonrisa.

- Genial.

Dijo todavía algo confundida por lo repentino.

- No te importa ¿verdad?

Pregunto Regina sorprendiendo a Emma, no esperaba que la pidiese opinión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Henry también era su hijo, lo recordase o no.

- No, no, me parece una gran idea.

- Pero tu no llevas casco.

Dijo el chico mirando a la alcaldesa mientras él sostenía el suyo.

- Yo ya se montar a caballo, tengo experiencia.

Respondió la mujer riendo, aunque Emma sospechaba que simplemente era que no le gustaba llevarlo. Henry salió corriendo al baño para ponerse su traje, riendo con entusiasmo. Cuando el chico ya no estuvo Emma miro a Regina con una ceja alzada.

- La ropa es suya, la tenía guardada para cuando tuviese edad de montar.

Explico la morena antes de que la otra mujer preguntase nada, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese algo sin importancia. Emma se dio cuenta de todo lo que esa mujer había planeado para su hijo, exactamente como haría cualquier madre, antes de que ella legase y le quitase en cierto modo el puesto. Y claro, antes de que los cuentos de hadas y la magia se hiciesen realidad, no iba a ser todo culpa suya.

Salieron las dos andando tranquilamente para esperar a Henry en el piso de abajo.

- No creí que vinieses a comer y se me ocurrió llevarle a montar a caballo y comer en el campo o algo así. No es bueno que se pase el día en casa con los videojuegos y al final se acabaría aburriendo de los barcos.

Dijo Regina como excusándose por haber hecho planes con su hijo sin ella.

- De verdad, me parece buena idea, yo tampoco quiero que se pase el día aquí metido. Y es bueno que haga cosas contigo.

Estaban las dos al pie de las escaleras mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba por si aparecía Henry.

- Puedes venir con nosotros.

Ofreció la morena extendiendo una mano a modo de invitación, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que debería haberle dicho eso en cuanto llego a casa. Emma rio un poco.

- No tengo traje de montar a juego.

Respondió burlonamente, Regina giro lo ojos riéndose con un resoplido.

- Sabes que puedo arreglar eso.

Alzo la mano y la miro interrogante, dispuesta a hacer aparecer un traje de montar aunque en realidad le hacía ilusión pasar ese momento a solas con su hijo no podía quitarle ese derecho a su otra madre. Emma hizo un gesto con la mano, negando.

- No, no hace falta. En realidad solo venía a comer con Henry, no le he visto en todo el día. Pero luego tengo que volver a irme.

Regina frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? Se están reparando los daños y pronto derribare ese campo de fuerza para que podamos ir a cazar a esa bruja.

Emma se guardó su opinión sobre la actitud de sus vecinos que parecían necesitar su visto bueno para todo, y se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sabes, todo el mundo necesita ayuda con las reparaciones.

- ¿Y acaso tu eres una especie de…súper…obrera que lo repara todo mágicamente?

Pregunto Regina con cierto tono de indignación en la voz, Emma no sabía si porque no soportaba a casi ningún habitante de Storybrooke o por su sobreexplotación. Rio un poquito.

- De todos modos he quedado con Hook.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora el tipo del gancho?

Dijo la morena alzando una ceja, Emma se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, al parecer Hook iba a quedarse con ese sobrenombre. En ese momento bajaba Henry totalmente vestido para montar.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Pregunto mirándolas a las dos.

- Regina.

Respondió la rubia ganándose una mirada entrecerrada de la aludida.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Henry parecía tan impaciente por salir que ni siquiera se acordaba de que su madre estaba allí.

- Puedes hacerte lo que quieras en la cocina, creo que aún quedan sobras de la cena de anoche.

Automáticamente Emma sonrió a las palabras de Regina, recordando la cena del día anterior.

- ¿Y queda pudin?

Pregunto tratando de no sonar muy ilusionada por ello. Y fallando totalmente. Henry y Regina rieron.

- En la nevera.

.

.

.

Emma caminaba por las tablas del puerto mirando hacia el mar y pensando en la tremenda ironía que era toda esa extensión de agua sin que nadie de Storybrooke pudiese surcarla a sus anchas. O casi nadie. Hook la esperaba también observando la inmensa masa de agua, sonrió al verla llegar.

- Swan, llegas tarde.

La rubia se encogió un poco de hombros, no quería admitir que se había entretenido en casa de Regina aprovechando que la habían dejado voluntariamente sola allí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto directa al grano, pero sin brusquedad. No sabía porque Hook la había citado, aunque visto lo visto casi se esperaba un nuevo ataque de algún mono volador.

- Pensé que después de las clases de magia con la Reina Malvada te apetecería despejarte un poco. Ya sabes, sin magia negra.

Emma no podía creerse que estuviese allí solo para pasar el rato, pensó que ahora mismo podría estar comiendo con Henry en el campo, viendo como su hijo aprendía a montar. Aunque la idea de pasar un rato de relajación no le parecía nada mal, así que ya que estaba allí aprovecho el momento.

- Y cuéntame ¿ya te ha dado latigazos la alcaldesa? ¿ya sabes arrancar corazones?

Empezó Hook mientras preparaban el barco para navegar un poco, Emma le miro molesta.

- En realidad fue más interesante de lo que esperaba, y sin magia negra.

- Eso es imposible.

Respondió el pirata mirándola con condescendencia.

- De verdad. Yo también esperaba algo más…_oscuro_…pero fue todo lo contrario.

Hook había parado con lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla extrañado.

- ¿Te gusta?

Emma de verdad se pensó la respuesta por un momento.

- No sé si me gusta, solo sé que no me disgusta.

Siguieron preparando el barco hablando de otras cosas, aunque de vez en cuando el moreno le lanzaba miradas interrogatorias aprovechando que Emma no se daba cuenta.

.

.

.

Las dos mujeres estaban hombro con hombro frente al campo de fuerza, una vez más acompañadas de sus dos "_admiradores_" personales. Hook había insistido en acompañar a Emma y al enterarse de lo que iban a hacer Hood también se unió al grupo.

- ¿Cómo se ha enterado el ladrón de los bosques de lo que íbamos a hacer?

Pregunto Emma en voz baja a la mujer a su lado.

- No tengo ni idea, empiezo a pensar que de verdad vive en un árbol frente a la granja.

La rubia trato de disimular una risita.

- De todos modos ¿qué hace aquí Gancho? Si nos hiciese falta un perchero me habría traído el del castillo de Rumpelstinski, que al menos no habla.

Continuo Regina también en voz baja, detrás de ellas los dos hombres no sabían de que hablaban las dos mujeres, imaginando que estarían debatiendo algún tema mágico.

- Insistió en venir a ayudar, y todas las manos son útiles contra esta bruja.

Nada más terminar la frase Emma se dio cuenta de que no había usado la expresión correcta.

- Si es cuestión de manos, él anda escaso.

Dejaron la conversación para centrarse en el motivo que las había llevado allí. Habían dejado a Henry con David y Mary Margaret, aunque Emma se preguntaría que se les habría ocurrido después de escuchar a su padre decir que se le había ocurrido una gran idea para divertir a Henry con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, observo a Regina, que cerró los ojos y tomo aire lentamente alzando las manos despacio y dejándolas así, paradas en mitad del aire, hasta que de pronto frunció el ceño con esfuerzo por tan solo tres segundos antes de que una nube de humo morado recorriese rápidamente toda la extensión del campo de fuerza antes de desaparecer. Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, Regina aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

Pregunto sarcásticamente Hook, la morena abrió los ojos molesta.

- ¿Por qué no lo compruebas? Si pierdes una pierna siempre podemos encontrarte una bonita escoba a juego con tu gancho.

Dijo la reina haciendo un gesto de invitación al pirata para que comprobase si el campo había desaparecido, después de dudarlo un momento Hook avanzo hasta colocarse al lado de Regina, sonriéndola con expresión venenosa dio un dudoso paso adelante y luego otro y otro, hasta estar seguro de que el campo de fuerza había desaparecido, se giró hacia sus compañeros haciendo un gesto con el garfio para que le siguieran.

Entraron cautelosamente en la granja, Emma empuñando su pistola, Hook su espada y Hood su inseparable ballesta. La única que parecía calmada era Regina, aunque simplemente porque su arma eran sus propias manos vacías. Emma supo en cuanto se acercaron que el sitio estaba vacío, aun así entraron, Regina no esperaba encontrar allí a su hermana, pero si alguna pista mágica, algo que se le hubiese pasado por alto. Recorrieron el lugar de arriba abajo escoltando a la reina mientras usaba su magia para registrar cada rincón, cuando parecía que iba a perder la esperanza, la morena se detuvo en seco mirando una pequeña cómoda, que pasaba casi inadvertida en la esquina de una habitación.

- Ahí.

Señalo con un vago gesto de la mano caminando hacia la cómoda, pero Hood llego antes y empezó a abrir cajones sin siquiera saber que estaba buscando, Regina le aparto inconscientemente y fue directa al cajón que necesitaba. Al abrirlo una botellita rodó por el cajón, moviendo el líquido verde de su interior.

- No es muy original con el color.

Comento Hook mirando por encima de su hombro igual que estaban haciendo los otros dos, muy a su pesar Regina estaba pensando lo mismo. Cogió el frasco y pudo escuchar como los otros tres contenían la respiración, como esperando que pasase algo. Lo que obviamente no paso. Regina sostuvo el frasco en la palma de una mano pasando la otra por encima a modo de mágico escáner, abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto Emma dando un paso para ponerse a su lado y poder inspeccionar también el frasco, aunque no sabía que estaba buscando. La morena alzo el frasco sosteniéndolo con dos dedos hasta la altura de sus ojos.

- Con esto…podemos llegar al Bosque Encantado.

- ¿Podemos volver a casa?

Pregunto Hood impaciente arrancando el frasco de manos de Regina, Emma dio un firme paso hacia el quitándoselo a su vez de la mano.

- ¿Esto abrirá un portal?

Le pregunto a Regina, mirándola interrogante. La morena suspiro y extendió la mano pidiendo que le devolvieran el frasco, Emma se lo dio sin dejar de mirarla con la pregunta en los ojos.

- Es un hechizo complicado. Abrirá un _pequeño_ portal, y solo temporal. Está diseñado para que puedan usarlo solo unas pocas personas y pasado cierto tiempo devolverlas al lugar de origen.

- ¿Por qué haría nadie algo así?

Pregunto Hook totalmente perdido en la conversación.

- Es una forma de poder viajar entre este mundo y el Bosque Encantado asegurándose de no quedar atrapada allí si descubriéramos como cerrar el portal detrás de ella.

Los cuatro miraban el líquido verde en silencio.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Pregunto finalmente Emma.

- Voy a viajar allí, quizá encuentre algo útil, el hechizo original de Zelena, alguna forma de contrarrestarlo.

Dijo Regina cerrando la mano con decisión alrededor del frasco.

- O alguna forma de quedarte allí, en tu castillo, y dejar a los demás atrapados aquí.

Gruño Hook con tono claramente acusador.

- Teniendo la más mínima posibilidad de estar cerca de mi hijo ¿crees que elegiría quedarme allí?

Respondió Regina amenazadoramente, Emma alzo una mano hacia Hook para que no siguiese la discusión, y miro a la morena.

- Voy contigo, puedo serte útil ahora que controlo mejor mi magia.

Cada vez que se mencionaba la magia de Emma, Hook ponía cara de disgusto, pero no dijo nada.

- Yo también voy, si hay alguna forma de volver a casa pienso encontrarla.

Añadió Hood enseguida, Emma le lanzo una mirada molesta, hacía tiempo que había comprobado que hacia buen equipo con Regina, sin tener que preocuparse de un tercer añadido.

- No puedo permitir que vayas sola Swan.

Dijo también Hook.

- ¿_Sola_? Como siga apuntándose más gente parecerá que vamos de excursión…

Murmuro Regina claramente irritada.

- Mirad, Regina y yo podemos apañárnoslas, no sería la primera vez. Iremos, averiguaremos como arreglar esto y volveremos.

- No voy a dejarte sola con ella.

Se opuso el pirata señalando a la reina con el garfio, Regina alzo una mano, desde luego dispuesta a hacerle desaparecer de allí, pero Emma la paro.

- Necesito que te quedes aquí Hook, necesito que alguien cuide a Henry.

Dijo Emma mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Tiene a sus encantadores abuelos.

Repuso Killian molesto.

- Y no quiero un pirata cuidando a mi hijo.

Se opuso también Regina. Emma giro los ojos, armándose de paciencia.

- Por favor Hook.

Pidió, de verdad confiaba en él para cuidar de Henry. Hook la sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, cuando la bajo, Emma supo que había ganado. El pirata asintió, resignado, lanzado una mirada de advertencia a Regina.

- Bien, pero yo si voy.

Dijo Hood mirando también a la morena con decisión.

- ¿Y tu hijo?

Pregunto Emma.

- Mis hombres cuidaran de él. Yo voy a encontrar la forma de llevarle a casa.

Antes de que nadie pudiese responder, Hood dio un paso hacia Regina, con mirada desafiante.

- No vais a dejarme atrás, Majestad.

Una vez más, Emma supo quién había ganado la batalla de miradas antes de que nadie dijese nada y se resignó a la compañía del ladrón, aunque su sexto sentido no confiaba en él.

- Explícaselo a mis padres, por favor.

Pidió Emma a Hook con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Hook asintió con pesar, sabía que eso no iba a gustarles, y mucho menos iba a mejorar su relación con el Príncipe Encantador. Vio como los otros tres se colocaban en posición, Regina intercambio una mirada con los otros dos antes de lanzar el frasco con fuerza al suelo, un remolino verde se alzó ante ellos y saltaron dentro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo dicho, OutlawQueen no gracias, estoy rezando para que eso no salga adelante, de verdad jajaja respeto todos los ships, en serio, pero a este no le veo ningún sentido. Incluso Emma con Hook tendría mas sentido, después de todo su relación seria fruto de un conocimiento mutuo, de haber pasado tiempo juntos, de conocerse, no de un hechizo y un tatuaje. Es como si nos estuviesen haciendo tragar esa historia a la fuerza "Oh, mira Regina, tiene el tatuaje, amale, da igual que no le conozcas de nada" Creo que Regina no le quiere, solo quiere la idea de el, de final feliz, y amor y tener una familia porque ya viene con hijo incluido. No se, a lo mejor estoy desvariando jajajajajajaja**

**Este capitulo es un poco flojo en lo que a acción se refiere, pero espero que lo disfrutéis :)! y no os olvidéis de comentar XP!**

**Ningún personaje de OUAT me pertenece. Gracias por leer ^.^!**

* * *

Sabía que en cualquier momento podría caerle un puñetazo y ni siquiera haría algo para pararlo, aunque quizá si lo devolviese. Después de todo un pirata no se dejaba golpear sin más, por muy príncipe encantador que fuese quien le zarandeaba del abrigo, pidiendo explicaciones.

- ¿Qué la has dejado irse a _donde_ con _quién_?

Era el mantra de David, que parecía que le costaba asimilar la situación. Hook ladeo la cabeza con desesperación, reuniendo paciencia.

- No la he _dejado_ nada, prácticamente me obligo a quedarme aquí. ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Atarla a un árbol?

Finalmente se cansó de aguantar las encantadoras manos del otro hombre en su ropa y se apartó de un tirón. David se llevó las manos a la cintura, cogiendo aire para calmarse.

- Entonces ¿dices que está en el Bosque Encantado?

Pregunto una vez más, intentando sonar más tranquilo, Hook asintió.

- ¿Con Regina?

Hook asintió otra vez, alzando un poco la ceja, como esperando otro ataque de ira.

- Y Robin Hood.

Añadió el pirata. David alzo las manos con desesperación, girándose hacia su mujer, que estaba detrás de él sujetándose el abultado vientre y mirando al pirata como si hubiese algo que no entendía.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

Pregunto la mujer solo con la mitad de su atención centrada en la conversación y la otra mitad pensando en que le estaría pasando a Emma, al menos la consolaba un poco saber que su hija ya no iba tan a ciegas por un mundo que le era tan extraño, y curiosamente que estuviese acompañada de Regina le daba cierta tranquilidad. Pero muy poca.

- ¡Porque _ella_ no me dejo! Quería que me quedase aquí para cuidar de Henry y para contaros toda la historia.

Respondió Hook perdiendo la paciencia y con tono claramente molesto.

- Tenemos que ir a por ella.

Decidió David como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo. El pirata se apoyó en una pared haciendo un sarcástico gesto hacia la puerta.

- ¿Sí? Adelante, buena suerte.

Parecía que David finalmente iba a pegarle ese puñetazo, pero una suave llamada a la puerta le detuvo. Henry asomo la cabeza, confuso.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde se ha metido mi madre?

Los tres adultos se miraron entre ellos, esperando que fuese otro quien buscase una explicación.

.

.

.

Cuando el humo verde finalmente desapareció, Emma esperaba ver árboles, tierra, un bosque. En vez de eso había oscuras y lisas paredes de piedra, eso no se parecía mucho al Bosque Encantado que ella recordaba. Miro a su alrededor buscando a sus compañeros de viaje y vio a Robin Hood con un traje verde oscuro, capa y un arco al hombro, lo que casi la hizo reír. A su otro lado estaba Regina como nunca la había visto, el pelo claramente más largo en un complicado recogido sobre su cabeza y un soberbio traje oscuro sobrecargado de brillantes adornos con toda la pinta de piedras preciosas.

- Wow.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, con la boca abierta y la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

- ¿Sorprendida de ver a la Reina Malvada en todo su esplendor, señorita Swan?

Pregunto la morena alzando una ceja.

- No, es solo…no estoy acostumbrada a verte así. Pero es un bonito vestido.

Lo último lo añadió rápidamente por si había ofendido a Regina de algún modo. La reina negó ligeramente con la cabeza, Emma no sabía si para tenerla paciencia o porque le había hecho gracia.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está el bosque?

Pregunto la rubia mirando el largo corredor que se extendía frente a ellos.

- No esperarías que Zelena tuviese un portal que la llevase al bosque pudiendo tener uno directo al castillo ¿verdad?

Respondió Regina aguantando una risa, Emma se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Entonces este es tu castillo?

Volvió a preguntar mirándolo con nuevos ojos, las paredes oscuras y vacías no invitaban a sentirse como en casa, aunque, en teoría, lo era. ¿Acaso no era ese el castillo de sus padres también? Una vez más, todo era muy complicado.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?

Interrumpió Hood poco interesado en la conversación y deseando terminar pronto. Regina asintió y abrió la marcha a través del corredor. Ignoraba puertas y pasillos, girando aparentemente al azar, aunque Emma sospechaba que se conocía ese castillo como la palma de su mano, aunque a ella todos los pasillos le pareciesen los mismos.

De pronto Hood extendió un brazo para pararlas, ganándose una mala mirada de Emma que choco contra su brazo por ir demasiado ocupada observándolo todo.

- He oído algo.

Dijo el hombre señalando una puerta unos pasos más adelante a su derecha, la cara de Regina fue de clara molestia cuando ella también escucho lo mismo. Sin dudarlo un momento fue hacia allí y abrió la puerta sin más. Dentro había un hombre y una mujer sentados frente a un pequeño fuego echo con materiales que habían encontrado por el castillo aparentemente abandonado. Al ver en la puerta a la mismísima reina, ambos se asustaron, y con motivo además, Regina alzo una mano estrangulando al hombre.

- Al parecer incluso los campesinos se toman la libertad de usurpar _mi_ castillo.

Gruño con un tono claramente peligroso, Hood dio un paso hacia ella sin atreverse a tocarla.

- Majestad…

Dijo en tono bajo mirando preocupado al hombre que se asfixiaba, claramente la morena le ignoro.

- Regina.

Esta fue Emma, sujetándola con firmeza, pero sin fuerza, del brazo que tenía bajado, la reina quito su atención del campesino para mirar a la rubia, sin perder su expresión de molestia.

- Solo intentan calentarse.

Siguió la rubia señalando al fuego, Regina también lo miro, luego a la mujer asustada contra la pared y luego al hombre que seguía bajo el influjo de su magia, antes de soltarle con un chasquido irritado. Miro a la pareja que se acurrucaba temerosa en el suelo esperando algún tipo de explicación.

- El castillo…estaba…parecía abandonado. No había nadie, ni siquiera los soldados. Y después de la desaparición de la reina Blancani…

La mujer se interrumpió ante la gélida mirada de Regina.

- De la desaparición de _vuestra real majestad_, pensamos que nadie lo habitaba ya. Solo buscábamos resguardarnos.

Se corrigió la campesina temblando de miedo. Emma dio un apretoncito al brazo de Regina que no había soltado, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a la reina, que resoplo con exasperación y se apartó de la puerta antes de hacer aparecer dos gruesas capas sobre los hombros de los campesinos con un movimiento de su mano.

- Podéis marcharos, pero que se corra la voz: no quiero extraños en _mi_ castillo.

Los campesinos estaban sorprendidos no solo porque les dejasen marchar sin apenas daño, sino por las capas nuevas. La reina alzo un poco el labio con molestia y ellos se apresuraron a salir de allí.

- Lo de las capas ha sido un bonito gesto.

Dijo Emma casi divertida, Regina se limitó a girar los ojos y seguir caminando.

Pasado un rato la reina se detuvo en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta una puerta con aspecto de ser muy vieja y de haberse abierto poco. Emma y Hood la miraron uno desde cada lado sin saber a qué se debía esa repentina pausa en su paseo hacia solo Regina sabía dónde. La morena se limitó a extender la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta con una expresión indescifrable para sus compañeros, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Con un gruñido de frustración una pequeña nube morada paso a través de la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.

Dentro había poca luz, y el estar todo lleno de trastos lo hacia todo más oscuro.

- ¿Qué es este sitio?

Pregunto Hood sin atreverse a entrar detrás de Regina, problema que no tuvo Emma, que también entro observando todo con curiosidad. Las cosas estaban llenas de polvo, dejadas allí de cualquier manera.

- Solo es una habitación con trastos viejos.

Respondió Regina cogiendo una cajita de una mesa, al abrirla se descubrió que era un joyero que en otro tiempo tuvo hilo musical, pero ahora estaba roto. Emma observaba todo con atenta curiosidad, parándose frente a una capa impecablemente blanca que ni el tiempo había oscurecido.

- Mira arriba.

Dijo Regina suavemente desde su espalda, Emma alzó la vista entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor. Un enorme lienzo mostraba a los que sin duda eran sus padres tal y como eran en aquella tierra, antes de la maldición. Una pareja retratada claramente feliz.

- Cuando me adueñé del castillo mande tirar todas las cosas de tus padres, pero los criados no pudieron tirarlo todo, así que lo guardaron aquí pensando que yo no me enteraría.

Explico la morena, Emma lo miraba todo con nuevos ojos, estaba viendo el pasado de sus padres, un pedazo de lo que podría haber sido su vida.

- ¿Y no te enteraste?

Pregunto la rubia sin mirarla, abriendo un libro al azar de unos cuantos que había por allí. Regina rio.

- Claro que me entere, me limite a cerrar esta habitación. Después de todo también había parte de mi pasado.

Respondió tocando levemente una capa azul que estaba sobre su soporte. Hood carraspeo desde la puerta.

- No me gusta ser un hombre que se interpone entre una mujer y sus recuerdos, pero tenemos algo que hacer.

Las dos mujeres le miraron como si se hubiesen olvidado de que estaba allí. Regina asintió, alejándose de la capa sin dirigirle otra mirada, Emma dudo un momento, mirando a su alrededor.

- Podrás volver en otro momento.

Dijo la morena adivinando sus pensamientos, finalmente Emma asintió y los siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí**** estoy otra vez! He tardado mas de lo pensado, pero he estado algo ocupada con el trabajo y tal y apenas me quedaba tiempo para nada. Pero aquí traigo otro capitulo. Aun no he visto el capitulo del domingo de OUAT, pero Hood cada vez me gusta menos, enserio, lo que tiene que soportar un shipper U_U jajajajaja**

**El traje no es ninguno concreto, primero tenia uno en mente, luego otro, luego otro (la Reina Malvada tiene mucho fondo de armario) así que al final lo deje a la imaginación de cada uno jajajajaja Y a lo que se referia Regina es a que, en cierto modo, ese castillo también es suyo, y podrá visitar esa habitación cuando quiera.**

**Y ya no me lío mas, aquí dejo el capitulo. Los descargos habituales y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Henry caminaba entre Mary Margaret y David sin terminar de creerse la historia que le habían contado.

- ¿Así que mi madre y Regina se han ido a seguir una pista?

Sus abuelos intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron lo más convincentemente que pudieron.

- ¿Y porque no me ha avisado? Siempre lo hace.

David y Mary Margaret cruzaron otra mirada.

- Ha sido todo tan rápido que no ha tenido tiempo, nos ha pedido que te lo dijéramos nosotros.

Explicaba la mujer, Henry la miro extrañado.

- ¿Y porque va Regina con ella? Pensaba que el sheriff era él.

Señalo a David, que seguía sin saber que decir.

- Como alcaldesa Regina debe preocuparse de estas cosas.

- Además ella…se le da bastante bien lo de…aammm….

Sus abuelos no sabían que más decirle, no estaban acostumbrados a tener que inventarse historias así, y menos para Henry, que siempre había sido el mayor creyente de todos.

- ¿Y me han dejado solo en casa de Regina?

El chico cada vez veía menos sentido a todo el asunto, había algo que claramente todos sabían y nadie quería contarle, lo que empezaba a mosquearle.

- Ella ha dicho que te sientas como en tu casa.

Improviso rápidamente Mary Margaret con una tensa sonrisa. Antes de que Henry pudiese seguir haciendo preguntas a las que tendrían que inventarse respuestas, intervino David.

- ¿Quieres conducir mi camioneta?

Mary Margaret giró los ojos con una risita en cuanto al chico se le olvidaron todas sus preguntas, asintiendo con energía a la propuesta del príncipe encantador.

.

.

.

Finalmente habían llegado a los aposentos de la reina, Hood mantenía el arco preparado, mirando a cada rincón de la habitación en tensión, Regina inspeccionaba con seguridad cada cajón, cada armario…conociéndose cada objeto del lugar, Emma aún seguía cerca de la puerta observando impresionada la amplia estancia.

- ¿Esta es tu habitación?

Pregunto observando el alto techo, tanto Regina como Hood miraron con una ceja alzada a la mujer que se suponía que era la salvadora y se había quedado de piedra ante una simple habitación. Ignorando a los dos Emma se asomó al balcón.

- Yo tendría cuidado, esa barandilla puede ser traicionera.

Advirtió Regina frente al armario, revisando sus trajes. Emma echo un rápido vistazo hacia fuera antes de ir a su lado para ayudarla a buscar lo que fuese que estaba buscando.

- ¿Encuentras algo?

- Menos de lo que debería, la muy bruja me ha robado varios trajes.

Contesto Regina torciendo la boca con disgusto, Emma miro la ropa colgada frente a ella, si no fuese porque la estaba viendo con uno de esos trajes, nunca se habría imaginado a Regina con nada de eso puesto. Estiro inconscientemente la mano para tocar un traje de terciopelo rojo, la morena la miro extrañada de reojo.

- Son muy diferentes de los que llevas en Storybrooke.

Comento sin dejar de cotillear el armario de Regina.

- Bueno, no creo que me hubiese ayudado mucho vestir allí como la Reina Malvada, sobre todo cuando nadie se acordaba de nada.

Respondió Regina sin poder evitar reírse. Hood asomo la cabeza entre las dos, lanzándole una mirada a la morena.

- Majestad, deberíamos seguir buscando.

Emma rodó los ojos molesta, ese tipo de verdad estaba empezando a resultarle cargante. Regina cerró el armario y los tres continuaron buscando.

Después de un rato Emma se dejó caer sobre uno de los muebles de Regina.

- Esto es inútil, aquí no hay nada.

La morena tenía en las manos un frasco con un líquido oscuro dentro y lo observaba con curiosidad, Hood se acercó a ella rápidamente, mirando por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Regina cerro la mano alrededor del frasco, claramente molesta, empezaba a hartarse de tener a ese hombre metiendo las narices en todo.

- Nada que deba preocuparnos.

Respondió dejando el frasco suavemente sobre la mesa, Hood le echo un vistazo, pero claramente él no podía saber de qué se trataba.

- Desde luego tenéis cosas más importantes de las que preocuparos.

Los tres se giraron al escuchar esa voz y vieron entrar a Zelena, con uno de los trajes de Regina y la piel completamente verde.

- Tienes mal color hermanita, quizás pueda prepararte algo que te alivie.

Dijo mordazmente Regina, totalmente alerta. Hood tensó su arco y Emma cogió el candelabro que tenía más a mano sin sentirse más segura por ello.

- No te ofendas _hermanita,_ pero no probaría nada que tú me preparases.

Respondió la bruja lanzando a su hermana por los aires con un movimiento de la mano.

- ¡Regina!

Grito Emma corriendo hacia la reina para comprobar si estaba bien, aunque no llego hasta ella porque Zelena también la lanzo por los aires moviendo la otra mano. Hood disparo su arco consiguiendo que su flecha atravesase solo un montón de humo verde. Las dos mujeres se levantaron del suelo, reuniéndose con el arquero para formar una piña desde la que vigilar todos los flancos.

- ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto Emma mirando rápidamente a Regina, alerta para cuando la Malvada Bruja volviese a aparecer. La morena asintió apretando la mandíbula.

Zelena apareció apoyada en la barandilla del balcón, agito una mano antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese moverse y los dejo paralizados. Se acercó a Regina caminando lentamente, mientras una sonrisa empezaba a formase en su cara verde.

- Como puedes ver, empiezo a conocerte muy bien Regina.

La morena la miro sin comprender y Zelena rio.

- Sabía que en cuanto encontrases ese frasco no podrías evitar venir aquí, sabía que abrirías el portal.

La comprensión empezó a hacerse visible en los ojos de Regina, Emma observaba a una y otra sin comprender.

- Solo que no esperaba que trajeses compañía.

Añadió la bruja verde lanzándole una despectiva mirada a la rubia, que trato con todas sus fuerzas de moverse sin conseguirlo.

- Ella ni siquiera está aquí para traer a los demás a casa, tan solo quiere devolverle los recuerdos a su hijo. A _tu_ hijo. ¿Estas segura de querer ayudarla? Quizá el pequeño Henry no quiera volver a casa si lo recuerda todo.

Las dos paralizadas madres intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando la otra.

- Pero no importa, ella no va a volver. Ese portal era una trampa, no hay forma de que te lleve de vuelta a Storybrooke.

Dijo Zelena con malvada alegría clavando su mirada en la de Regina.

- Él está allí, y tú te quedaras aquí sin él hasta que yo pueda llevar a cabo mi plan.

Rio perversamente antes de volver su vista una vez más hacia Emma.

- La trampa no era para ti, tú volverás allí. Deberías agradecer que la venganza sea solo contra Regina.

Una vez más Emma trato de moverse, mirando a la bruja con odio. Zelena empezó a caminar hacia atrás, sin perder de vista a las tres estatuas vivientes.

- Yo solo soy un mensajero, pero Zelena quería que lo supieras.

Emma y Regina la miraron extrañadas, Hood quedaba de espaldas a toda la escena, así que no vio como Zelena desaparecía en otra nube de humo verde para convertirse en un mono volador, que grito estridentemente antes de salir volando por la ventana. En cuanto se fue, pudieron moverse.

- ¿Qué era todo eso?

Pregunto Emma molesta antes de permitir a Hood decir nada.

- Me temo que me equivoque.

Murmuro Regina mirándose las manos como si estas le hubiesen fallado de algún modo.

- El portal era una trampa, me permitiría llegar aquí, pero no volver. Supongo que a Zelena no se le ha ocurrido una manera mejor de torturarme que alejarme de Henry, incluso cuando él ni siquiera me recuerda.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pensando. Pero su silencio se vio interrumpido por un remolino verde que abrió un portal frente a ellos.

- Como ella dijo, tú puedes volver, Emma.

- No voy a…

- Si lo harás, la única que no puede salir de aquí soy yo. Vosotros podéis marcharos.

Cortó la reina mirando a Emma y Hood.

- Encontraremos la forma, no voy a dejarte aquí atrapada. ¿Qué le diré a Henry?

Regina rio un poquito, con tristeza.

- Él no me recuerda, no me echara de menos.

- Pero y…a él le gustas, le caes bien, podemos…

La morena levanto las manos para cortar lo que fuese que iba a decir.

- Tienes que volver, y cuidar de nuestro hijo, Emma. Sé que quieres llevártelo de vuelta a Nueva York. Una vez Zelena termine lo que sea que quiere hacerme, se olvidara de Storybrooke, podrás volver a tu vida con él allí.

Emma la miro con profunda tristeza por el sacrificio que estaba haciendo esa mujer una vez más por el bienestar de su hijo.

- Vete.

Insistió Regina con una triste sonrisa.

- Encontrare una forma Regina. Créeme, me da igual lo que planeé ese pedazo de moho, no voy a dejarte aquí atrapada.

Dijo casi con furia avanzando hacia Regina para mirarla con determinación.

- Yo me quedare con ella.

Intervino Hood, como cada vez que parecía que iban a olvidarse de él. Las dos mujeres le miraron, molestas por diferentes razones.

- No vas a quedarte aquí, tú también tienes un hijo.

Dijo Regina, Hood también avanzo hacia ella, formando un triángulo.

- Mi hijo estará bien con mis hombres, no voy a dejar atrás a una dama en apuros.

Ambas mujeres giraron los ojos por esa aburrida caballerosidad.

- No necesito que nadie me proteja.

- Me quedare, averiguaremos la forma de vencer a esa bruja.

Emma le lanzo una intensa mirada de molestia a ese hombre, daba igual como lo intentase, no se fiaba de él. Regina y Hood mantuvieron otra batalla de miradas en la que la morena volvió a dejarse ganar antes de volverse hacia Emma.

- Vuelve, no permitas que Zelena consiga al hijo de tu madre. Cuida de Henry.

La rubia se llevó a Regina a un lado para hablar con ella en privado.

- Volverás a ver a Henry, no vas a quedarte aquí.

Repitió cogiéndola inconscientemente del brazo con decisión.

- No bajes la guardia, mantente alerta, y no te fíes de _nadie_, ¿me oyes?

Agrego la rubia lanzándole una clara mirada a Hood, que seguía parado frente al portal sujetando su estúpido arco. Regina sonrió solo un poquito y asintió con algo de resignación, aun no se acostumbraba a que alguien se preocupase por lo que pudiese pasarla.

- Nos vemos pronto.

Fue la despedida de la rubia antes de atravesar el portal que se cerro instantáneamente detrás de ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, traigo un capitulo mas, algo cortito, pero que espero que disfrutéis igual.**

**A mi sinceramente no me gusta nada Hood, no solo por su papel para con Regina, sino el personaje en si, no me termina de gustar, se me hace muy cargante. A quien si hecho de menos por si alguien no se había dado cuenta es a Mulan, que desapareció de la serie sin mas y no ha vuelto, se suponía que estaba en la banda de Hood (que era mi único interés en que se le volviese a mencionar en la serie, saber que había sido de Mulan), pero ni siquiera Aurora la ha mencionado(aunque debe de ser difícil siendo un mono volador). Y ahora se nos viene un capitulo doble de OUAT que espero y temo a partes iguales xDDDD!**

**En fin, que me lio! Una vez mas, comentad, que me encanta leeros a vosotros jajajaja**

**Los descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, y ya sabeis, essero que os guste :)!**

* * *

En cuanto Emma desapareció por el portal, Regina dejo caer esa apariencia de fortaleza con la que esperaba convencer a la rubia. Suspiro dejando caer los hombros y mirando a su alrededor con soledad. Parecía mentira que durante años se hubiese sentido cómoda en ese castillo y ahora daría cualquier cosa por estar en un mundo sin magia rodeada de gente que la odiaba. Una mano fuerte se apoyó suavemente en su hombro.

- No desesperes, encontraremos la forma. Yo también tengo un hijo allí.

- Tú puedes volver cuando quieras.

Respondió Regina recuperando un poco la compostura, después de todo, ella era la reina, aunque no hubiese nada allí que quisiese gobernar.

- Venceremos a Zelena y todo acabara bien, ya verás.

La morena rio con sarcasmo por esas palabras de ánimo tan vacías y comunes.

- Eso es fácil de decir para alguien que es un héroe en su cuento.

Respondió altiva alejándose de él.

- Nadie nace siendo un héroe, sus acciones lo convierten en uno. Igual que los villanos.

.

.

.

Por la cara que llevaba Emma sabían que algo había salido mal en el Bosque Encantado. Y el hecho de que llegase sola también era un buen indicativo de ello. Aunque se morían por preguntarle, tuvieron que esperar a que Henry no estuviese delante. Así que, después de que Emma le explicase a su hijo que Regina iba a tardar un poco en volver, pero que podían seguir usando su casa, tuvo una reunión a altas horas de la noche con casi la mitad del pueblo.

- ¿Henry?

Pregunto Mary Margaret en cuanto su hija entro en Granny's, que aún seguía con las reparaciones de su suelo.

- Le he dejado dormido en casa de Regina. ¿Qué es eso que me ha dicho de que ha conducido?

Pregunto ella a su vez mirando a David con el ceño algo fruncido de confusión, su padre aparto la vista y cambio de tema sin responder.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en el Bosque Encantado?

Emma suspiro un momento antes de lanzarse a contar la historia completa de lo que había pasado en el otro mundo, saltándose sus propias opiniones e impresiones, como el hecho de que sabia perfectamente que la fortaleza que había mostrado Regina antes de que ella se marchase, era falsa.

- Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo…que Regina está atrapada _allí_?

Pregunto Leroy muy interesado en la respuesta. Emma asintió, no entendía porque nadie estaba más preocupado por lo que acaba de contar.

- ¿Y no puede venir aquí?

Añadió el enanito señalando al suelo como su la reina fuese a materializarse justo bajo sus pies. Emma negó, y se sorprendió al ver al hombre sonreír alegremente.

- Entonces no ha ido tan mal.

- ¿Qué?

- De repente no me parece tan malo estar atrapado aquí por esta maldición si Regina está atrapada allí. Al menos nos hemos librado de una de las brujas.

Emma no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, después de todo lo que Regina había hecho, después de como se había esforzado por cambiar, por ser mejor, esa gente seguía viéndola como la Reina Malvada.

- Leroy, no digas eso. Hood también está atrapado allí.

Intervino la abuelita, por un momento Emma pensó que alguien iba a salir en defensa de Regina. Que estupidez pensar eso.

- Pero a él podemos traerle de vuelta.

Emma dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie.

- ¿Cómo podéis decir eso? Después de todo lo que ha hecho Regina.

Los vecinos de la ciudad la miraron como si tuviese un tercer ojo en la frente.

- Precisamente por eso, por todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir la Reina Malvada es por lo que celebramos que no esté aquí.

Añadió otro enanito.

- Pero ella no es la Reina Malvada, solo es _Regina_.

- Tú no has vivido lo que hemos vivido nosotros, no has visto a la reina.

Intervino el hada azul. Emma pensó que de hecho si había tenido la ocasión de verla como reina, y aun así había seguido siendo Regina. Solo Regina. Miro a sus padres esperando que ellos dijeran algo positivo, después de todo también habían sido testigos cercanos del cambio de Regina, pero tanto David como Mary Margaret permanecieron callados.

- Lo que yo creo es que ninguno de vosotros la ha llegado a conocer nunca, solo veíais a la Reina Malvada.

- _Es_ lo que ella es.

Gruño Leroy que no entendía porque estaban discutiendo eso, porque Emma se empeñaba en defender a Regina.

- No, puede que lo fuera una vez, pero ahora es quien de verdad es. Regina solo necesita otra oportunidad.

Miro suplicante a los habitantes de Storybrooke, buscando alguna mirada comprensiva, que no encontró.

- ¿Alguno sabe lo que ha pasado? ¿Alguno ha pasado por lo mismo? ¿Alguno se ha parado a pensarlo?

Varias personas miraron a Mary Margaret, desde luego la persona que mejor sabía lo que había pasado Regina para convertirse en la Reina Malvada, pero la mujer no dijo nada.

- Me gustaría saber cómo os sentiríais vosotros en su situación, sin nadie que os tendiese una mano.

- ¿Acaso tú vas a hacerlo? Porque probablemente pierdas la mano.

Intervino Hook desde el fondo del local en tono burlón levantando su garfio.

- Entonces ¿no vais a ayudarme a traerla de vuelta?

Solo respondieron a su pregunta las duras miradas de los allí reunidos.

- Es la madre de Henry.

Añadió la rubia mirando a Archie buscando algún apoyo en él.

- En realidad _tú_ eres la madre de Henry, él no recuerda a Regina.

Respondió el hombre casi con tono de disculpa. Emma lanzo una última mirada a sus convecinos sin encontrar a nadie dispuesto a ayudarla.

- Muy bien, como queráis entonces. Yo la traeré de vuelta.

Dijo con decisión caminando hacia la puerta de bastante mal humor por la incomprensión de esas personas hacia una persona que había hecho ese esfuerzo por dejar atrás su pasado y mejorar.

- Emma…

Empezó a hablar por fin David.

- No voy a dejarla allí.

Corto su hija sin siquiera detenerse, saliendo por la puerta como un vendaval.

.

.

.

Mulan salió detrás de Emma y consiguió alcanzarla en mitad de una calle. La rubia aun parecía de bastante mal humor y la lanzo una mala mirada cuando la detuvo. La morena dio un paso atrás para no invadir demasiado su espacio personal y arriesgarse a recibir un puñetazo, había sido testigo de cómo se las gastaba esa rubia cabreada.

- ¿Qué pasó allí? ¿Qué pasó cuando os fuisteis?

Pregunto la guerrea con verdadera curiosidad.

- Os lo acabo de contar ¿no estabas escuchando?

Respondió Emma señalando frustrada el camino que acababan de recorrer.

- Debe de haber pasado algo más para que saltes así en defensa de Regina. No puedes culpar a esas personas por no querer ayudarla, probablemente todos los que había allí dentro tengan más de un motivo personal para desear su cabeza en bandeja.

La rubia le lanzo una fiera mirada, aunque no podía quitarle la razón a esas palabras. Lo que más la molestaba del asunto era la intolerancia de sus amigos, ni siquiera se tomaban un momento para parase a ver el cambio de Regina, todas las veces que podría haberles dejado morir, incluso haberlos matado, e hizo todo lo contrario.

- Pero ella ya no es así, ha cambiado.

Mulan la miro escéptica.

- En serio, lo he visto. Conozco a Regina y ella ya no es más la Reina Malvada. Es solo Regina, es la madre de Henry. Y no entiendo como no podéis ver su cambio, lo mucho que ha suf…que se ha esforzado.

- Eso no cambia sus acciones pasadas.

Recordó la morena con cautela, no entendía muy bien que era eso que parecía unir a Emma y Regina, pero prefería no provocarla.

- Lo sé, no la estoy justificando. Solo digo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Todos quieren colgar a Regina, pero si ella decidiese dejar de intentar cambiar y decidiese responderlos, simplemente dirían que no es capaz de cambiar, que no se merecía su segunda oportunidad, cuando son ellos quienes no se la dan.

Emma parecía realmente frustrada con el asunto. Había llegado a conocer bastante bien a Regina, a la verdadera Regina, la alcaldesa ya no era capaz de mentirle, incluso aunque lo intentara no podía engañar a Emma, que todo lo que veía era una mujer luchando por ser mejor, veía a una madre dispuesta a todo por no defraudar a su hijo. Veía a un ser humano donde los demás veían un monstruo. Además vivir en su casa la había permitido conocer aún más pequeños detalles sobre esa mala de cuento.

- No puedo dejarla allí. Todos merecen un final feliz ¿no?

Mulan bajo la vista un momento, con una tristeza que Emma no entendió.

- ¿Me ayudaras?

Pregunto a la morena casi con esperanza. Mulan la sostuvo la mirada por un largo momento.

- No soy una gran seguidora de su malvada majestad, pero si confió en ti.

Emma le sonrió sin poder contenerse, la morena alzo las manos antes de que pudiese decir nada.

- Haré lo que pueda siempre y cuando yo crea que es lo correcto. Lo que sí puedo prometerte es estar a tu lado en la lucha contra Zelena.

La rubia se sintió agradecida por esa lealtad que le estaba demostrando la morena guerrera, quizá porque ella no había sido víctima de la maldición que creo Storybrooke, quizá Regina no la había herido tanto como a los demás, o porque de verdad creía en Emma. O quizá porque sabía lo que era no tener un final feliz propio y quería ayudar a conseguir otro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Otra vez traigo un capitulo cortito, pero que como siempre espero que disfrutéis jajaja**

**Mi intención es meter un poquito de Aurora/Mulan, a ver como se me ocurre hilarlo aunque sea un poco con la historia, porque en la serie no dejaron tan colgados con esto, después de recorrer medio Bosque Encantado juntas nos dejaron así, a medias. En fin.**

**Supongo que ya todos hemos visto el capitulo final de OUAT ¿verdad? ¿que opináis? me interesa conocer otras opiniones xDDDD no se que pensar de Marian en Storybrooke, porque ¿eso quiere decir que se acaba el OutlawQueen? estaría genial, pero por otra parte mi pobre Regina D:! Y espero que el beso Emma/Hook fuese un fallo momentáneo porque el había vendido su barco, podría ser una metáfora de que ese ship también se va jajajajjaa Y lo que seguro que ninguno hemos podido ignorar, _¿Elsa? _O.O!**

**Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios ;) Ningún personaje de OUAT es mio y gracias por leer!**

* * *

Emma volvía a estar en el castillo de la reina, solo que esta vez estaba sola sin nadie que la guiase por esos interminables pasillos. Buscaba a Regina para llevársela de allí de vuelta al mundo real. O a su mundo real, con Henry. Buscaba cada vez con más ansia, con la extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, hasta que escuchó unos fuertes golpes en alguna parte del castillo. Siguiendo el ruido entro por el lateral en una enorme sala con un solitario trono al fondo, donde por supuesto estaba sentada Regina.

- Regina.

Llamo casi aliviada de haberla encontrado, ahora podrían salir de allí por fin, pero la morena no pareció alegrarse de verla, al contrario frunció el ceño con confusión, como si Emma no debiese estar allí.

Los golpes se escuchaban ahora más fuertes, sobretodo porque venían de las puertas dobles que quedaban al otro lado de la sala, frente al trono. Ignorando a la rubia Regina devolvió la vista hacia la puerta, con resignación. Emma volvió a llamarla otra vez, avanzando lentamente hacia ella, sin poder quitarse de encima esa sensación de catástrofe, lanzando nerviosas miradas a las puertas que amenazaban con ceder en cualquier momento, pero la morena no volvió a mirarla.

- Regina, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Dijo una tercera vez. La reina esta vez si la miro, otra vez con confusión, como si sus palabras no tuviesen sentido allí. Antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada más las puertas finalmente se abrieron de golpe y por ellas entro toda una multitud de campesinos furiosos y armados pidiendo sangre. Sangre real. Se lanzaron hacia Regina como animales rabiosos, Emma también corrió hacia ella, tratando de alcanzarla antes que ellos.

- ¡Regina!

.

.

.

Emma despertó de golpe casi cayéndose del sofá, tirando el libro que se había quedado sobre su pecho al dormirse. Escuchó a Henry llamarla desde fuera antes de que abriese la puerta.

- ¿Otra vez te has quedado dormida aquí?

Pregunto el chico con una risita antes de volver a irse. Emma hundió los dedos en su pelo rubio en un intento de ordenar un poco las imágenes de su cabeza. Llevaba algunos días buscando la forma de traer a Regina de vuelta, pero sin la morena ni Rumpelstiltskin para guiarla con la magia no sabía ni por dónde empezar, así que empezó por los libros. Había conseguido que Belle la echase una mano con los libros de la librería y que la dejase echar un vistazo en la tienda de Gold, aunque no sabía que estaba buscando. Mulan la ayudaba lo que podía y el resto del pueblo ya había desistido de hacerla desistir.

- ¿Qué tipo de héroes dejarían a alguien abandonado así?

Gruño un día a sus padres, habían ido a proponerla vivir con ellos ya que Regina no estaba, prometiéndola que podrían ayudarla igual desde Granny's, una enfadada Emma les dijo eso antes de añadir que no podía creerse que no hubiesen dado un paso al frente desde un principio, se suponía que eran los buenos, que la gente de ese pueblo eran los chicos buenos de los cuentos, aunque no entendía la definición que tendrían ellos de "bueno" si actuaban como los villanos. Aunque fuese contra otro villano. Así que les cerró la puerta de Regina con bastante mala leche.

Pasaba mucho tiempo en el estudio de la morena buscando entre sus libros, por eso Henry la había encontrado dormida allí un par de veces. También había buscado en su despacho de alcaldesa sin encontrar nada y había intentado entrar en su mausoleo, pero las protecciones mágicas se lo habían impedido. Ni siquiera ella entendía muy bien porque se esforzaba tanto en traer a Regina de vuelta, ahora le parecía mentira que al llegar a Storybrooke las dos hubiesen querido quitarse de en medio mutuamente y llevarse a Henry. Incluso la sorprendía querer su vuelta sabiendo que probablemente eso le haría más difícil llevarse a Henry de allí. Pero como ella misma había dicho no podía dejar a Regina allí, no era lo correcto, lo honorable. Aunque al parecer su insistencia empezaba a pasarle factura con ese sueño tan extraño. Se levantó del sofá frotándose la cara para despertarse del todo y fue a desayunar con su hijo.

.

.

.

Mulan también estaba sumergida en libros, aunque tampoco sabía que buscaba tenía algo más de experiencia que Emma en asuntos mágicos y conocía mejor el Bosque Encantado, además Belle casi sin darse cuenta había pasado de sugerirles libros a buscárselos e incluso a buscar ella misma en ellos, así que en cierto modo eran tres personas buscando, aunque dos de ellas sin tanta insistencia como la rubia.

- ¿Aun sigues con eso?

Pregunto Aurora entrando en la librería y encontrando a Mulan sentada con las piernas cruzadas en una mesa y rodeada de libros. La morena levanto la vista para saludarla y asintió.

- No entiendo que ganas tú con esto. Que ganamos ninguno. No sé porque queréis traerla de vuelta, donde mejor estar la Reina es encerrada allí.

Dijo la princesa apoyándose en la mesa al lado de Mulan y cogiendo un libro al azar para ojearlo distraídamente.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en parte, yo tampoco me fio de la Reina Malvada.

- Entonces ¿por qué?

- No confió en la reina, pero en Emma sí.

Explico Mulan con rotundidad volviendo su atención a los libros.

- Emma puede equivocarse.

Murmuro Aurora dejando otra vez el libro en la mesa, la morena volvió a mirarla.

- Puede, o podemos estar equivocados nosotros. Sea como sea, ella tiene razón, no podemos llamarnos héroes si elegimos a quien ayudar y a quien condenar.

- La Reina nos habría hecho cosas peores y lo sabes.

Dijo con rabia la mujer del pelo más claro apartándose de la mesa para quedar cara a cara con Mulan.

- Pero nosotros no somos así, por eso se supone que ella es la villana y nosotros los héroes.

Aurora se la quedó mirando fijamente, sin saber si estaba enfadada o no, sin saber si darle la razón o no, aunque sabía que la tenía. Si eran los buenos lo eran para todo, pero la idea de _rescatar_ a la reina no tenían ningún atractivo, más si la comparaban con la opción de que ella viviese encerrada allí y quedasen libres de su majestad.

- ¿No vas a contarme que fue lo que te paso cuando nos dejaste?

Pregunto Aurora más calmada, Mulan le devolvió la mirada sin responder.

- O el porque nos dejaste.

- Para unirme a Hood, lo sabes.

Dijo la morena cerrando definitivamente el libro y dejándolo junto a los demás.

- Hay algo más, te conozco. Fue tan repentino.

Mulan se encogió de hombros dando un saltito para bajar de la mesa.

- Supongo que me llamaba la aventura.

Dio una palmadita en el hombro de su amiga con una sonrisa, andando hacia la puerta.

- He descubierto que en este mundo tienen una cosa que se llama tortitas ¿las has probado?

Aurora no pudo evitar reír, caminando al lado de la otra mujer.

- Supongo que tendré que esperar a que Robin vuelva para preguntarle.

Mulan también rio, aunque de forma muy poco natural.

.

.

.

Hook buscaba cualquier momento para alcanzar a Emma, hasta tal punto que la rubia llego a preguntarse si el pirata la espiaba para saber dónde estaba en cada momento.

- ¿Todavía sigues intentando traer de vuelta a la Reina Malvada?

Pregunto él con exasperación después de varios intentos de empezar una conversación civilizada.

- La gente de Storybrooke está mejor sin ella, y ella está mejor allí con su castillo y sus campesinos a los que atormentar.

Emma le fulmino con la mirada, pero no afecto a Hook.

- Ya no es la misma persona, no es la Reina Malvada. Es _Regina_. Y sobre todo es madre. Y su hijo está aquí.

Respondió la rubia. Volvía a la tienda de Gold a darle otro repaso, aunque con pocas esperanzas.

- ¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Reunirla con su hijo? Al que _tú_ quieres llevarte a Nueva York.

Dijo Hook señalándola con el garfio. Emma no supo que responder. Lo cierto es que no le gustaba la idea de Regina sola en el Bosque Encantado, no le gustaba pensar en ella sabiendo que estaría totalmente hundida por la separación con Henry. En cierto modo tampoco le gustaba la idea de saber que no estaba en Storybrooke, que no iba a aparecer con sus trajes y sus tacones altos. La ciudad no era la misma sin ella.

- ¿Vas a explicarme alguna vez que te pasa con la Reina? Que tiene para que confíes en ella, que ha hecho para ganarse esa confianza tan absoluta de tu parte.

Emma se paró bruscamente y le miro como solía hacer.

- No es lo que ha hecho, no es solo eso. Es lo que yo he visto y que parece que nadie más es capaz de ver.

Antes de que el moreno pudiese replicarle algo Emma levanto una mano para callare y siguió andando.

- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que encontrar la manera de traerla de vuelta.

Hook la observo alejarse sin intentar seguirla, preguntándose una vez más que había hecho la reina para ganarse esa confianza y lealtad por parte de la rubia. Emma se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Regina en el Bosque Encantado, lejos de Henry y del lugar que ella misma había creado para ser su final feliz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí estoy una vez mas :)! Yo no se que va a ser de la siguiente temporada, es una mezcla curiosa, porque por una parte quiero verla y, pero por otra temo el desastre que pueden armar y no, me dan ganas de ir yo a escribirles los guiones o algo jajajajaja**

**Decir también que estoy trabajando en un pequeño mini corto fic que se me ocurrió después del final de OUAT, asi en un momento de inspiración...o de desvarió, no lo se jajaja supongo que si lo subo en algún momento el lector opinara xD Sobre la actriz para Elsa a mi me pasa lo mismo que a Lana, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la version animada, asi que no se me ocurre nadie que me encaje! ya se vera supongo jaja**

**En fin, ya no doy mas la lata, ningún personaje de OUAT me pertenece, y una vez mas, gracias por leer! Espero vuestros comentarios ;)!**

* * *

Mulan había huido, literalmente, de la librería, donde en ese momento estaban Philip y Aurora recuperando tiempo de pareja. Desde que Philip se había hecho principesco amigo de David no estaban juntos tanto como acostumbraban en su castillo, lo que dejaba tiempo a Mulan y Aurora para ponerse al día con su amistad después de tanto tiempo separadas, aunque la morena seguía dando evasivas y respuestas vagas sobre los motivos de su repentina marcha con Hood y su banda.

Decidió vagabundear por Storybrooke para conocer la ciudad más a fondo, o al menos estaba en ello cuando una pequeña cosita con gorro se abrazó a su pierna. Al bajar la vista se encontró con la sonriente cara del hijo de Robin.

- ¡Roland!

Exclamo sorprendida y halagada de que el niño la recordase, le cogió en brazos pellizcándole un poco la nariz con una graciosa mueca.

- Hacía mucho que no te veía Mulan.

Dijo el niño con reproche infantil, la mujer rio un poco.

- Pero ahora me estás viendo.

Respondió ganándose de inmediato otra brillante sonrisa del niño.

- ¿Estás solo?

Pregunto la guerrera mirando a su alrededor preocupada de que Roland estuviese vagando solo por la ciudad con una Malvada Bruja amenazando, pero él negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y señalo hacia atrás, donde alguno de los hombres de Hood observaban la escena. Alzaron la mano para saludar amistosamente a Mulan, pero no hicieron amago de acercarse, ella les devolvió el saludo vagamente y volvió la atención al niño.

- Ellos me cuidan hasta que vuelva mi papa.

Cierto, por un momento casi había olvidado que Roland estaba sin padre porque él había decidido quedarse en el Bosque Encantado con la Reina Malvada. Él sabría porque.

- Seguro que le echas mucho de menos.

- Sí, pero volverá pronto. Y seremos una familia otra vez. Me lo prometió.

Respondió el pequeño con toda su inocente convicción, Mulan frunció un poco el ceño por la seguridad que Hood parecía tener en su futuro con Regina y lo rápido que el niño lo había aceptado.

- No sabía que tu papa y Regina estuviesen saliendo.

Roland la miro extrañado.

- Mi papa no sale con nadie.

Esa conversación empezaba a perder todo su sentido, seguramente el niño se refería a que cuando Robin volviese ellos dos estarían en familia otra vez. O cualquier cosa. Los niños no eran su fuerte. Le dejo en el suelo y Roland echo a correr hacia los hombres de su padre despidiéndose de la mujer con la mano y una enérgica sonrisa.

.

.

.

Acabó yendo a buscar a Emma, quizá porque ya habían pasado cosas juntas en el Bosque Encantado era un de las personas con las que más cómoda se sentía en ese nuevo extraño mundo en el que había caído. O quizá era simplemente que la rubia simplemente le transmitía esa confianza, la verdad es que no lo sabía, en ciertas cosas se veía muy parecida a ella. Aunque Emma estuviese metida en un proyecto para todos ilógico.

- La gente sigue preguntándoselo ¿sabes? Porque quieres traer de vuelta a Regina.

Dejo caer mientras vagabundeaban juntas por la ciudad, en realidad Emma esperaba encontrarse con Henry, que había cogido la costumbre de salir el también a inspeccionar la ciudad, con la resignación de quien sabe que va a pasar bastante tiempo allí. La rubia miro a la otra mujer con una ceja alzada y ocultando una risita.

- ¿Tú no te lo preguntas?

- Sí, yo también la verdad. Pero ya dije que te ayudaría en lo que pudiese, así que he dejado de buscarle lógica o tendré que faltar a mi palabra.

Ahora sí que Emma rio sin poder evitarlo. No era algo que pudiese explicar, era solo lo correcto. En su código de conducta no entraba el dejar a Regina abandona allí. Como le dijo a la reina una vez después de sacarla del fuego, volvería a salvarla la vida si tuviese que hacerlo. Y eso que aquella vez eran enemigas declaradas o algo así. La relación que tenía ahora con Regina daba mucho más sentido a esas palabras.

- Y tú, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme? La gente también se lo pregunta.

Devolvió Emma la pregunta. Mulan se encogió de hombros dentro de una de las cazadoras que ya se había acostumbrado a llevar.

- Ya te lo he dicho, confió en ti. Y como tú dices ¿qué clase de héroes seriamos si no?

Emma la dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa de camaradería. Era un consuelo tener otro par de ojos buscando, otra cabeza pensando. Y el factor Belle también era de gran ayuda, pero no quería incluirla porque si la propia bibliotecaria supiese la ayuda que las estaba dando casi sin darse cuenta solo por el hecho de no poder resistirse a un libro, se echaría atrás.

La rubia había dejado de cuestionarse porque se estaba esforzando tanto en traer a Regina de vuelta, y prefería no pensar en que haría cuando todo terminase. No quería pensar que iba a traerla de vuelta para quitarle a Henry al final.

.

.

.

El chico caminaba por el bosque como se había acostumbrado ya a hacer. La ciudad no era tan grande como a él le gustaría, y desde luego tenía muchos menos entretenimientos que Nueva York. Así que con toda su curiosidad de casi adolescente empezó a explorar el bosque, incluso aunque recordaba claramente a su madre advirtiéndole sobre ello. Pero si Emma no iba a ser del todo sincera con él, él tampoco tenía porque serlo con ella.

Además no estaba exactamente solo. En una de sus exploraciones se había cruzado con una mujer que recogía hierbas, le gustaba preparar sus comidas con ingredientes naturales, además eran buenas para muchas dolencias. O eso es lo que le había dicho a Henry. Poco a poco fue enseñándole a él también a identificar las diferentes plantas y a moverse por el bosque que ella parecía conocer tan bien.

Henry llego a disfrutar de verdad esos paseos, le gustaba la compañía de esa mujer a la que al parecer no aceptaban muy bien en el pueblo por lo que le había contado, era un complicado asunto con su hermana medio hermana o algo así. Ella no había querido contarle mucho y él no había querido curiosear demasiado, Zelena era una mujer reservada, pero muy agradable.

- Mientras estés aquí puedes considerarme…una especie de _tía_ tuya.

Le había dicho en una ocasión. Henry sonrió, sin poder evitar acordarse con graciosa ironía de Regina cuando le dijo que iba a tener más familia de la que él mismo se imaginaba. Le había hablado a Zelena de su madre y de Regina y de la gente que había conocido en el pueblo y de su vida en Nueva York. Era increíble lo rápido que había cogido comodidad con esa mujer.

- Así que ahora vivís en casa de la alcaldesa, ¿no es eso un poco raro?

Pregunto la mujer distraídamente señalándole las características más visibles de la achicoria silvestre. Henry se encogió de hombros.

- En realidad es una tía guay. Además creo que pasa algo, mi madre dice que a Regina le gustan mucho los niños, pero no puede ser que yo sea la razón de que nos invitase a su casa.

Zelena de repente estaba prestando más atención a la historia del niño, entre extrañada e interesada, pero él no se dio cuenta porque estaba inspeccionando la planta.

- ¿Qué crees que pasa? ¿Has notado algo extraño?

Henry rio sin poder evitarlo.

- No sé si llamarlo _extraño_, pero algo pasa entre ellas. Es una especie de…no sé, es como si se conocieran a fondo ¿sabes? Como si se entendieran con una mirada. Nunca había visto a mi madre ser así con nadie.

El chico continuo caminando buscando más plantas de las que ya le había enseñado Zelena para identificarlas y probar así sus nuevos conocimientos. La bruja le siguió después de quedarse petrificada por un momento, intentando averiguar que hacer con esa información y si podría sacarle partido.

- Puede que sean amigas desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Según ellas no, dicen que su relación es _complicada_. Que es lo que dice mi madre de su ruptura con Walsh.

Explico el chico riendo, Zelena tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que se suponía que no sabía nada de eso. Cambio de tema mientras en su cabeza seguía procesando esa información buscándole algún provecho.

.

.

.

Esta vez Emma caminaba por una calle empedrada que no le sonaba de nada. Era de noche y frente a ella veía un edificio bajo, también de piedra, con las luces encendidas y un claro sonido de fiesta. Obviamente una taberna. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba o de cómo ni porque había llegado allí, pero la decisión que parecía más logica era entrar en la taberna. El barullo la golpeó nada más abrir la puerta, estaba lleno de gente y ni una sola cara conocida. Entro lentamente mirando a la gente allí enlatada, estaba segura de que algo le daría la explicación de porqué estaba allí.

La puerta volvió a abrirse detrás de ella, y al girarse se encontró con una Regina más joven de la que ella conocía, y desde luego con un vestido con el que no esperaba verla. Era la Regina de antes de convertirse en la Reina Malvada. Una vez más solo pudo pronunciar un "_wow_" de sorpresa. La morena la miro como la última vez, como si no esperase verla allí, pero su atención pronto se desvió hacia algún punto tras la rubia. Emma siguió la mirada de la otra mujer con la suya, justo para ver como el hombre al que Regina miraba levantaba la copa dejando ver un león tatuado en su muñeca. La morena camino hacia allí con una expresión algo forzada, casi con miedo. Cuando paso por su lado, Emma trato de detenerla, pero Regina la ignoro, con la mirada fija en quien ahora sabía que era Robin Hood.

- Regina…

Dijo la rubia mirando la espalda del ladrón y a la morena alternativamente, esa sensación de desastre había vuelto una vez más. Algo no iba bien, o al menos no iba a ir bien. Dio un par de pasos tras Regina, estirando una mano hacia ella como queriendo pararla de lo que sea que iba a hacer.

Cuando la morena llego hasta Robin se quedó un momento tras él, cogió aire y puso una dubitativa mano en su ancho hombro. Enseguida Hood reacciono, levantándose de un salto de la silla y lanzando un grito animal trato de golpear a Regina con la jarra de cerveza que aún tenía en la mano. Por suerte Emma estaba justo detrás y la aparto a tiempo, la otra mujer ni siquiera había hecho el intento de hacerlo por sí misma, parecía resignada a recibir el golpe. Hood volvió a lanzarse contra Regina con rabia, claramente borracho y con otro movimiento rápido Emma la aparto de la trayectoria del golpe, cayendo las dos al suelo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pregunto Regina mirándola como si acabase de estropear algo importante. Emma ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por la pregunta, porque Hood se las venía encima una vez más. Lanzo la jara que se estrelló justo donde un segundo antes había estado la cabeza de la joven reina que una vez más Emma había apartado. Lanzo una patada hacia arriba que acertó justo en la entrepierna de Hood. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción tiró de Regina para ponerla en pie, pero la morena no parecía querer colaborar, se había quedado en el suelo sin siquiera alzar la vista.

- ¡Vamos!

Grito la rubia tendiendo una mano que la otra mujer no cogió, así que tiro de su vestido para ponerla de pie. Recuperado de la patada Hood volvió a atacarlas, pero Emma estaba ya bastante harta, así que se cuadro bien sobre sus dos pies y lanzo un brutal puñetazo justo al centro de la cara del ladrón, dejándolo en el suelo sujetándose la nariz con dolor. Tiró una vez más de Regina y la sacó de allí.

Una vez fuera se volvió hacia la morena, recuperando el aliento y con el ceño fruncido de incomprensión y cabreo por la poca colaboración que había tenido en la pelea, pero Regina tenía casi la misma cara de confusión que ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

Pregunto Emma mosqueada.

- No lo entiendo, tú no deberías estar aquí. Al menos no así.

Las cosas cada vez tenían menos sentido, Emma dejo caer las manos con un grito de desesperación.

- Está claro que hasta que no te traiga de vuelta no dejare de tener estos sueños.

Gruño hacia la calle vacía que había frente a ellas. Regina alzo una ceja formando una expresión que la rubia conocía muy bien.

- ¿_Tu_? Perdone que le diga, señorita Swan, pero eres tu quien se ha colado en _mi_ sueño.

Dijo Regina llevándose las manos a las caderas con expresión molesta.

- Pues perdona que te diga yo, pero se cuándo el sueño es _mío_.

Respondió Emma colocándose en la misma posición a pocos pasos de la otra mujer, la morena resoplo perdiendo la paciencia.

- Eso está muy bien, pero yo _sé_ que este sueño es mío.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose un momento, desafiantes sin saber porque se estaban desafiando. De golpe el desafío desapareció de sus caras, sustituido por la confusión. Se miraron sin entender nada antes de decir a la vez:

- ¿Qué?


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta vez estoy aquí mas rápido jajaja he tenido tiempo y me ha venido la inspiración, así todo junto. Muchas gracias a toda/os los que estáis ahí leyendo, y sobretodo los que me comentáis, eso siempre anima mucho ^_^! Se que se van poniendo las cosas liosas, pero también se ira aclarando todo...a su debido tiempo jajajjaa.**

**Ningún personaje de OUAT me pertenece, y espero que os guste =)!**

* * *

Emma se preparó para irse a dormir, aunque sabía que aún era pronto. Incluso Henry estaba despierto todavía, pero la curiosidad podía con ella, por una vez para conseguir respuestas no tenía que perseguir a nadie, solo soñar. Pero una vez estuvo metida en la cama no le entro el sueño, algo normal, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a irse a dormir a esas horas. Empezó a darle vueltas a las cosas mirando el techo de la habitación de invitados de Regina. A lo mejor esa noche sus sueños no se cruzaban, quizá la reina no estuviese durmiendo en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía si la hora allí era la misma que en el Bosque Encantado, no recordaba si había mirado algún reloj la última vez que fue. Se acurruco un poco más en las mantas, pensando si eran sus sueños, los de Regina o una mezcla de los dos. No podían ser suyos, había soñado con lugares y momentos que no conocía, pero si no eran suyos no sabía cómo había ido a parar a los sueños de Regina. Si alguien sabia de sueños esa era su madre, pero no estaba muy segura de que fuese a gustarle la idea de con quien estaba compartiendo sueños.

.

.

.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta caminaba otra vez por un lugar desconocido, esta vez era de día. Miro a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.

- Te estaba esperando.

Dijo alguien que claramente si la había visto a ella. Se giró alerta, tras ella solo había un hombre mayor muy bien vestido y de expresión amable. Aunque tenía experiencia con gente de expresión amable que luego no lo eran, así que no se relajó ni un poquito.

- ¿Quién eres?

Y sobre todo ¿por qué la estaba esperando? ¿Pueden esperarte en los sueños? Y más aún un desconocido. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que los sueños no eran suyos.

- Soy Henry.

Emma perdió su estado de alerta por uno de sorpresa, no podía ser que estuviese viendo a su hijo de mayor ¿verdad? ¿Era eso posible? Ese hombre ni siquiera se parecía a ella o a Neal, o a sus padres. Claro que teniendo en cuenta lo tremendamente jóvenes que eran sus padres no podía decir con seguridad como iban a ser cuando envejecieran. Pero se estaba desviando del tema. Miro al hombre con una cara de total confusión, lo que le hizo reír.

- No, no soy tu hijo. Aunque se llama así por mí. Soy…

- El padre de Regina.

Corto la rubia completando la frase con incredulidad. Sin poder evitarlo miro al pecho del hombre, y él volvió a reír.

- No tengo ningún agujero en el pecho. Es más, si pones la mano notaras latir mi corazón.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto Emma totalmente confusa, se suponía que iba a encontrarse allí con Regina, pero no había ni rastro de la morena. A lo mejor había ido a parar a alguna especie de mundo paralelo, una dimensión alternativa, el Otro Lado o quién sabe dónde.

- Estamos justo donde crees que estas, estas soñando y has venido a parar al sueño de mi hija. Pero ella no está por aquí _cerca_.

Dijo el hombre al ver que Emma miraba a su alrededor buscando a la reina.

- ¿Por qué me estabas esperando?

- Porque eres la única que puede salvar a mi hija.

Explico Henry con expresión apenada, al momento Emma se puso en modo de acción, dispuesta a lo que sea que viniese.

- ¿Regina está en peligro?

Él echó a andar y Emma le siguió desconcertada. Un poco más adelante había una gran multitud, según se iban acercando el ruido que hacían iba creciendo, gritaban exaltados y por encima de las voces se escuchaba una más potente, aunque Emma aun no distinguía lo que decía. Henry la guio entre la multitud hasta colocarse al frente. Estaban en una amplia plaza, y justo en el centro estaba Regina atada a un poste con una vieja y gastada túnica, en un lateral, bajo una especie de toldo estaba Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. Emma frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que una vez más volvía a sus tripas la misma sensación catastrofista que las otras veces. Sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia delante para desatar a Regina, pero Henry la sujeto del brazo.

- Acabas de decirme que tengo que salvarla.

Le dijo sin entender nada, la cara del hombre expresaba tristeza.

- No de esto, de sí misma.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Todo esto, estos sueños ¿no les encuentras nada de similar?

Dijo Henry abriendo los brazos para abarcar la plaza, Emma miro a Regina un momento antes de volver a mirar al hombre.

- Regina siempre está amenazada.

Respondió, ya se había dado cuenta de eso las otras veces. Henry asintió lentamente.

- Es ella quien lo provoca, _ella_ los crea.

Emma volvió a mirar a Regina, luego a Henry y luego a Regina otra vez, aun con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se hace esto?

La respuesta que le dio el padre de la prisionera no le sorprendió en absoluto, era casi de esperar.

- Para castigarse. Yo mismo soy producto de su culpabilidad por matarme. Ella cree que lo merece. Cree que no consiguió redimirse para Henry, para su hijo. Finalmente ha creído que es la Reina Malvada, que no merece un final feliz. Todo esto está en su cabeza.

- ¿Cada noche?

Pregunto Emma con cara de espanto al pensar en lo que se estaba haciendo Regina a sí misma. Otra muestra más de su cambio, desde luego la Reina Malvada nunca se habría hecho algo así, pero Regina sí.

- Cada momento. Ella no despierta señorita Swan.

En cierto modo le hizo gracia que el padre de Regina le llamase señorita Swan, pero su cabeza no tenía tiempo para esa pequeña ironía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Mi hija tomo la poción del sueño, vive en una constante pesadilla creada por ella misma para ella misma.

La rubia volvió a observar a la morena atada en el poste en el momento en que los arqueros levantaban sus arcos. Ni siquiera la habían tapado los ojos, que estaban fijos en las flechas. Blancanieves y el Príncipe observaban sin inmutarse.

- ¡Regina!

Grito dando un paso hacia ella.

- ¡Márchate!

Respondió la morena. Los arqueros esperaban la señal para disparar. David alzo la mano observando a Regina.

- Ella no quiere ser salvada señorita Swan. No se salva a los malvados.

Dijo Henry observando la escena con nerviosismo.

- Me importa una mierda.

Respondió ella, justo como él esperaba, justo antes de echar a correr hacia la reina. Alcanzó el poste al tiempo que su padre bajaba la mano con rotundidad. Desató las manos de Regina y se agachó con ella sintiendo como las flechas pasaban volando sobre su cabeza y se quedaban vibrando clavadas en el poste. Sabía que Regina iba a estar cabreada, como las veces anteriores que la había salvado, y ahora entendía porque. Sin esperar a que dijese nada salió corriendo de allí, tirando de ella. Escucho gritos detrás suyo, las venían persiguiendo.

- Es tu sueño, haz algo.

Dijo sin dejar de correr ni de tirar de Regina, que no parecía muy dispuesta a seguirla el ritmo. Se soltó de un tirón de la mano de Emma.

- ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?

Pregunto no muy contenta de verla. Curiosamente ya no escuchaba a nadie tras ellas.

- ¿Qué has hecho Regina?

Dijo a su vez la rubia con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación.

- ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué…por qué has tomado la poción del sueño?

La morena se sorprendió de que Emma supiese eso.

- Tu padre me lo dijo, también te castigas con él.

Dijo Emma para quitarse eso de en medio y conseguir ella sus respuestas. Regina no parecía con intenciones de responder, pero Emma tampoco tenía intenciones de no conseguir sus respuestas. Después de una lucha de miradas que ganó los ojos más claros la morena se dispuso a responder.

- Estaba allí, en mi habitación, como si yo misma la acabase de preparar. Era la opción más sencilla. ¿Qué me esperaba allí, sola, sin Henry?

- Voy a sacarte de allí.

Dijo Emma en parte ofendida por la poca credibilidad que la había dado Regina a esa promesa.

- ¿Cómo? No pierdas tu tiempo con eso Emma. Vence a Zelena, protege a Henry. Eres la Salvadora ¿Quién si no tu puede conseguirlo?

- Si soy la Salvadora también puedo salvarte a ti.

Regina rio un poco por esas palabras.

- ¿No lees los cuentos? No se salva a los _villanos_, a ellos se les vence.

Emma giro los ojos con fastidio, una cosa era tener que convencer a los demás del cambio de Regina, pero tener que convencer a la propia Regina le parecía el colmo.

- No voy a salvar a la Reina Malvada, voy a salvar a Regina. Y ahora tengo que traerte de vuelta y despertarte. O despertarte y traerte de vuelta, no lo sé. Algo se me ocurrirá.

La morena grito de desesperación, golpeando el aire con la mano.

- No puedes despertarme, tome la poción del sueño. Simplemente déjalo estar.

- ¿Y es esto mejor? Dime Regina, ¿es mejor este lugar que has creado en tu cabeza que el lugar del que querías escapar con la poción?

Regina no respondió a eso, le sostuvo una seria mirada a Emma.

- ¿Y dónde demonios estaba Hood cuando ha pasado esto?

Explotó la rubia de pronto, molesta con el ladrón por no haber protegido a Regina como se suponía que debía hacer, le dieron ganas de golpear al auténtico Hood como había golpeado al del sueño.

- ¿Qué iba a hacer un pobre ladrón contra mí? Solo tenía sus palitos. Supongo que ahora encontrará la manera de volver con su hijo.

- Y tu volverás con el tuyo ¿me oyes? Creo que ya incluso lo voy a hacer solo por llevarte la contraria.

Gruño Emma agarrándola por el brazo con decisión, pero sin hacerla daño. Regina no supo si reír por eso o enfadarse.

- O para demostrar quien de las dos es más cabezota.

Agrego la morena sin poder evitar que su tono sonase divertido.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho Regina? ¿Por qué has tomado la poción?

Volvió a preguntar Emma ya sin ningún rastro de rabia, Regina notaba realmente la preocupación en su voz y eso le resultaba extraño, no se hacía a la idea de ser la persona por la que alguien se preocupaba, que además fuese Emma quien se preocupaba por ella era más extraño aun. Extraño y al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

- Cuenta en Storybrooke donde estoy y veras cuanta gente lo lamenta. Es irónico que creara aquel lugar para conseguir mi final feliz y en vez de eso…

No termino la frase, echando una mirada a su alrededor. Ese era su final, y no tenía nada de _feliz_, no sin su hijo.

- Me da igual. Creo que ya me conoces lo suficiente para saber cuándo _no_ voy a darme por vencida.

- Déjalo Emma, despierta y dale un beso a Henry de mi parte. Aunque no puedas decirle que es de mi parte.

Rio con tristeza por eso.

- No, ahora que hemos descubierto esta manera de comunicarnos tienes que ayudarme con el tema de la magia para poder sacarte de aquí. Algo habrá que pueda hacer.

Regina no respondió, miraba a Emma con resignada calma. En algún lugar la rubia volvió a escuchar los gritos de una multitud cabreada que cada vez estaba más cerca.

- No puedes obligarme a despertar.

Dijo con firmeza, plantándose bien en el suelo, como si así pudiese evitar algo.

- Oh, claro que puedo hacerte despertar. Adiós señorita Swan.

Regina sonrió sin ninguna alegría a la rubia formando una bola de fuego que lanzo en su dirección. Antes de que la alcanzase, Emma despertó sobresaltada en su cama de la habitación de invitados. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión gruño cabreada y golpeo la almohada con rabia.

- Maldita Regina.


	12. Chapter 12

**Las cosas empiezan a moverse mas, ya vereis :D! Esto dias he estado muy SwanQueenistica, asi porque si, y tenia unas ganas de escribir locas jajajajaja ya me direis que os parece!**

**Mil gracias a los que comentais, realmente anima mucho a seguir y me encanta leer vuestras opiniones ^_^!**

**Ningun personaje de OUAT me pertenece, y espero que lo disfruteis :)!**

* * *

Emma despertó con un sobresalto, lo que ya se había convertido en algo habitual. Esta vez había ogros en el sueño. Ogros bastante agresivos por cierto. No sabía si asombrarse por la capacidad de Regina para crear los peores escenarios imaginables o maldecirla por ello, Además la morena seguía sin poner de su parte y Emma empezaba a desesperarse.

Salió de la habitación todavía en pijama y bajó a la cocina. Era increíble cómo se había adaptado a esa casa, aunque todavía se le hacía un pequeño nudo en el estómago al pasar por delante de la habitación vacía de Regina, no se olvidaba de que estaba en su casa aunque la dueña no estuviese.

Henry estaba en la cocina poniendo tortitas en dos platos

- He hecho el desayuno.

Dijo sonriendo, su madre le devolvió una somnolienta sonrisa.

- Y ha venido Mulan, me ha preguntado por ti.

Añadió metiendo la sartén donde había preparado las tortitas en el fregadero y llevando los platos a la mesa donde ya había café, siropes e incluso zumos.

- Lo de _Mulan_ es un mote ¿verdad?

Pregunto sentándose en la mesa frente a su madre que aún estaba de pie.

- Claro. ¿Ha dicho que quería?

Respondió a su hijo de forma distraída antes de preguntarle ella con expresión seria. Henry negó con la cabeza también con expresión seria al ver como su madre estaba claramente ausente, pensando en otra cosa.

- Vas a salir otra vez ¿no?

Dijo el chico algo molesto. Desde que habían llegado a Storybrooke Emma apenas pasaba tiempo con él. De hecho apenas paraba, todo el día de arriba abajo buscando quien sabe qué.

- ¿Sabes? Echo de menos a Regina, ella me hacía compañía cuando tú no estabas.

Gruño Henry bajando la vista a su desayuno y comiendo ya con menos ganas. Emma sabía que le dejaba mucho tiempo solo y eso no la hacía ninguna gracia, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de tomarse un descanso, no con Regina atrapada en sus propias pesadillas y Zelena rondando la ciudad con sus monos voladores. Cuanto antes terminara antes podría… ¿Qué? ¿Llevarse a Henry? ¿Devolverle los recuerdos? Ese tema seguía siendo puntiagudo. Aunque al menos si podía permitirse un desayuno con su hijo. Se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa.

- No puedo irme, me has preparado el desayuno.

Henry se animó al instante, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su madre que justo estaba probando las tortitas.

- Esto esta riquísimo ¿cuándo has aprendido a hacerlas? No son las que yo te preparo en casa.

El chico rio bastante contento consigo mismo, orgulloso de sus tortitas.

- Regina me enseño a hacerlas.

Respondió con un vago encogimiento de hombros. A pesar de no recordar que Regina era también su madre, parecía que de verdad habían creado algún tipo de relación, de compañerismo, de gusto mutuo. ¿La echaría de menos en Nueva York?

.

.

.

Algunas horas después estaba sentada en el suelo de la biblioteca, una vez más rodeada de libros, tras ella estaba Mulan sentada sobre una mesa y también medio perdida en libros. Seguían buscando sin descanso, aunque Emma cada vez estaba más desmotivada, ni siquiera habían encontrado una pista, alguna esperanza para vencer a la bruja mala del oeste o traer de vuelta a la reina. Mulan mantenía la calma por las dos, pero claro, ella no estaba igual de implicada que Emma.

- Deberías dormir algo mas ¿sabes? Tienes mala cara.

Sugirió la guerrera mirando a la rubia en el suelo por encima de su libro, Emma levanto la vista hacia ella y rio un poco.

- Si, ojala eso ayudara, pero no hay manera.

Mulan frunció un poco el ceño por esas palabras que claramente tenían un doble sentido. Después de pensárselo un momento Emma decidió contarle lo de sus sueños cruzados con Regina. La morena estaba más sorprendida a cada palabra que decía.

- ¿Compartes sueños con Regina?

Pregunto todavía asimilándolo. A Emma no se le había escapado cuando Mulan había dejado de referirse a Regina como "la reina" y había empezado a llamarla por su nombre, seguramente a fuerza de escucharla a ella llamarla así.

- Algo así. Aunque más que sueños son pesadillas. Y quizá mi madre podría ayudarme con eso, es la única persona que conozco que haya estado tan metida en el mundo de los sueños, pero no sé si estará dispuesta a ayudarme.

Mulan resoplo y cerró su libro con cierta irritación.

- Te acuerdas de Aurora ¿verdad? La que en este mundo llaman _La Bella Durmiente_.

Dijo con obviedad. Emma ni siquiera se había acordado de ella.

- Creo que ella estará aún menos dispuesta a ayudarme.

Respondió, aunque se le acababan las opciones, y sobre todo, se le acababa la paciencia.

- Bueno, eso depende de quien la pida ayuda.

Dijo Mulan sonriendo con cierta suficiencia, Emma rio y asintió con la cabeza. A lo mejor tenía razón, a lo mejor si era Mulan quien preguntaba Aurora estuviese dispuesta a ayudar.

- ¿Harías eso?

- ¿Por Regina? No. ¿Por ti? Supongo que sí, ya dije que te ayudaría.

Emma sonrió con agradecimiento antes de apartar los libros con un suspiro de cansancio y estirar las piernas frente a ella colocando las manos detrás para apoyarse.

- ¿Por qué los dejaste?

Pregunto más que nada por cambiar de tema, aunque por el cambio en la cara de Mulan quizá no había escogido la mejor manera de hacerlo.

- ¿A Philip y Aurora?

Dijo la morena, Emma asintió, pero la otra mujer no siguió hablando.

- No tienes por qué responder, no es asunto mío. Últimamente parece que me meto en la vida de todo el mundo, perdona.

Mulan hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, bajándose de la mesa y sentándose frente a Emma, cruzando las piernas y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas para poder dejar la barbilla sobre sus manos.

- Iban a formar una familia, no quería meterme por medio.

Emma frunció un poco la frente no muy convencida con esa respuesta, que estaba claramente a medias.

- ¿Y elegiste a Hood?

Pregunto en tono de broma, Mulan rio.

- Él no te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

No le había costado mucho a la guerrera darse cuenta, Emma se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

- Pero también dejaste su grupo.

Recordó la rubia, ahora fue Mulan quien se encogió de hombros.

- Me di cuenta de que mi sitio no estaba con ellos, que tenía que seguir mi camino, encontrarme a mí misma.

- Suena como si escaparas de algo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron sin decir nada.

- Yo se algo sobre eso, también he huido. A menudo.

Dijo Emma para romper el silencio, con una comprensiva sonrisa.

- ¿Y ya has encontrado el lugar al que perteneces?

Pregunto Mulan con curiosidad. Emma se quedó pensativa un momento.

- No estoy segura.

Ahora fue la guerrera quien la sonrió con comprensión.

- ¿Por qué volviste con ellos?

Volvió a decir Emma después de un rato, con interés por la respuesta.

- No sabía a quién más acudir cuando todos desaparecieron.

La rubia alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

- Lo que me sirvió de excusa para volver a verlos.

Añadió la morena con una risita que le siguió la otra mujer.

.

.

.

Henry volvía a pasear por el bosque con Zelena, ella llevaba una bolsita donde iba metiendo las plantas que el chica le ayudaba a recoger, aunque ese día él parecía bastante ausente.

- ¿Va todo bien?

Pregunto ella recogiendo un poco de hierbabuena que Henry ni siquiera había visto. El niño se encogió de hombros con un gruñidito.

- ¿Es por tu madre?

No había que ser muy listo para averiguarlo.

- Es solo que no sé qué está pasando, no sé qué hacemos aquí.

Respondió Henry sacando las manos de los bolsillos para abarcar todo el espacio.

- Creí que me habías dicho que tu madre tenía un caso aquí.

- Mi madre nunca iba a ninguna parte que estuviese a más de unas horas de casa, y de repente me trae aquí, sin ninguna explicación. No me quejo, estoy perdiendo un montón de clase, y me gusta Storybrooke, pero no lo entiendo.

Dio una patada a una piedra volviendo a meter las manos en los bolsillos. Últimamente sus paseos con Zelena eran su actividad favorita, con Hook, con Leroy, con David y Mary Margaret se sentía observado, como si fuesen sus guardianes, notaba que le ocultaban algo. Todo el pueblo sabía algo que él no, y saber eso le sacaba de quicio.

- Quizá solo necesite más tiempo para solucionar el caso y luego podréis volver a casa.

- ¿Sabes? Al poco de llegar aquí pensé que…bueno, da igual.

Empezó Henry frenándose antes de acabar la frase y pasándole a Zelena un puñado de menta, ella arrugo los labios con disgusto a espaldas del chico, odiaba cuando se ponía así y tenía que sacarle la información gota a gota, le gustaba mucho más cuando estaba hablador y comunicativo.

- Si quieres hablar sabes que yo te escuchare Henry, sabes que no se lo diré a nadie.

Henry sonrió agradecido dándole otra patada a otra piedra.

- Llegué a pensar que había vuelto por Regina.

Se rio un poco de sus propias palabras, casi esperando que Zelena le dijese que era una estupidez.

- Al principio creí que era por Killian, él fue a buscarla a Nueva York y todo eso. Pero cuando llegamos aquí cambie de opinión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pregunto la bruja intentando no sonar más interesada de lo cordialmente correcto.

- Ya te he hablado de esa conexión extraña que veo entre ellas ¿verdad? Creo que hay algo más, algo más profundo entre mi madre y Regina. No sé, a lo mejor solo estoy aburrido y me invento cosas para distraerme.

Volvió a reírse de sí mismo. Era verdad que Henry ya le había hablado otras veces de la relación que él veía entre las dos mujeres, de lo cual Zelena pensaba sacar todo el provecho posible, por supuesto, pero una relación demasiado profunda quizá podía llegar a ser un peligro para sus planes.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas sobre eso?

Pregunto con cautela, guardando más hierbas en su bolsa distraídamente, igual podía estar guardando césped porque no le estaba prestando ninguna atención a eso. Henry se encogió de hombros.

- Me gusta Regina, me cae bien. Pero ella ahora no está, así que no se… ¿Ha pasado algo con mi madre y por eso se ha ido? ¿o está mi madre esperándola? No entiendo nada.

Dio una fuerte patada a un trozo de corteza que había en el suelo.

- Debería volver.

Añadió mirando al pueblo con cara de no tener muchas ganas de hacerlo, Zelena le ofreció la bolsa con lo que habían recogido.

- Toma, llévatela. Podrás prepárale algo rico a tu madre para comer, seguro que le hace ilusión.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

- No creo que vaya a comer conmigo, ha salido y creo que va para largo.

Zelena sonrió internamente, justo como ella esperaba.

- Bueno… puedes comer conmigo si quieres, yo tampoco tengo compañía.

Dijo con una angelical sonrisa, Henry se lo pensó un momento antes de devolverle la sonrisa y asentir con entusiasmo.

.

.

.

Mulan la había mandado a casa para que descansase un poco mientras ella iba a hablar con Aurora, no sabía cuánto iba a llevarle eso teniendo en cuenta a quien querían traer del Bosque Encantado. En vez de volver a casa fue a ver a sus padres para ponerse al día de cómo iban las defensas de la ciudad contra Zelena y los arreglos del terremoto, pero sus padres no estaban en su habitación, habían salido a "cazar monos voladores" según las palabras de la abuelita. David estaba en la linde y Mary Margaret había salido con Ruby a rastrear los bosques. La abuelita la propuso esperarlos en su habitación así que Emma se metió allí, si no aparecían pronto se iría y volvería en otro momento.

O eso pensaba ella, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba una vez más en el Bosque Encantado y supo que se había quedado dormida. Seguramente en la cama de sus padres. Como ya sabía el funcionamiento de esos sueños buscó rápidamente a Regina, lista para enfrentarse a una nueva pesadilla de la reina. Los gritos furiosos le indicaron el lugar.

Un puñado de campesinos tenía rodeada a Regina y tiraban de ella hacia lo que era claramente una pira. Iban a quemar a la bruja. Se abrió paso a empujones y llego hasta la morena, apartando a sus captores y desatándola las manos.

- ¿Tu otra vez?

Pregunto Regina.

- Yo también me alegro de verte. Nos vamos.

No era una pregunta, agarro firmemente el brazo de la morena para sacarla de allí, pero la multitud no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir así como así, uno de ellos tiro una piedra que dio a la reina en el hombro, otro la golpeo en la parte baja de la espalda con una vara y Regina habría caído si Emma no la hubiese tenido sujeta. La rubia le devolvió el golpe al hombre de la vara, quitándosela a la vez y blandiéndola frente a ella amenazadoramente. Les superaban en número y se las echaban encima, otra piedra golpeo el pecho de Emma y un hombre con espada iba hacia ella desde un lateral. Regina alzó una mano y le lanzó una bola de fuego que tumbo al campesino.

- ¡Regina!

Grito la rubia, entre agradecida y escandalizada. La reina estaba formando una nueva bola de fuego.

- Es un sueño Emma.

Dijo lanzando otra bola a una mujer que iba hacia ellas con una orca.

- Cierto.

Emma no había pensado en eso, golpeo a la mujer y la quito el arma, devolviendo el ataque a los campesinos sin pararse a pensarlo, ayudada por una llameante reina.

La lucha no duro demasiado, antes de darse cuenta estaban las dos solas en el claro del bosque.

- ¿Cuándo vas a parar con esto Regina?

Dijo Emma lanzando la orca lejos, con furia.

- _No puedo_ parar esto, Emma.

- Claro que puedes, son _tus_ sueños.

- Exacto, son míos. Por eso no sé qué haces tú aquí.

- Soy la Salvadora, hago mi trabajo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron desafiantes, era curioso que pelearan por la seguridad de la otra.

- Puede que consiga ayudarte con el tema de los sueños.

Dijo Emma de pronto, caminando un poco para sentarse en la piedra más grande que encontró. Regina la siguió con una ceja alzada.

- Mulan va a hablar con Aurora.

La morena alzó también la otra ceja.

- ¿Mulan?

- Esta algo así como ayudándome.

- Qué bien, has formado equipo con Lucy Liu.

Dijo Regina con sarcasmo, Emma trato de no reírse por su comentario.

- Alguien tiene que ayudarme ya que tú no quieres.

Dejo caer la rubia con toda la intención del mundo.

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces Emma, céntrate en Zelena, no en mí.

- Puedo centrarme en las dos cosas.

Aunque la verdad era que estaba dedicándole mucho más tiempo al tema de Regina que al de Zelena.

- Además ¿qué quieres que yo le haga si en cuanto cierro los ojos aparezco aquí?

- Estoy segura de que puedes encontrar la forma de que no sea así. Pregunta a tu madre, sabe bastante sobre sueño.

- ¿No quieres que venga? ¡Pero si soy la mujer de tus sueños! _Literalmente_.

Bromeo Emma. Regina giro los ojos con exasperación, pero ese gesto perdió bastante autoridad por la risa que escapo de sus labios.

- Seamos serias Emma.

- Lo estoy siendo. Te lo digo muy enserio, voy a sacarte de aquí.

Regina se encaró con ella.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a Storybrooke donde todo el mundo me odia?

Emma también se encaró con ella.

- Eso no es verdad.

La morena gruño de frustración, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más Emma la interrumpió.

- Mira, sé que…sé que yo no te gusto y que te encantaría que desapareciese de tu vida y la de Henry, pero _a mí_ me importa ¿vale? Me importa. Y no te odio.

No miraba a Regina, miraba la piedra en la que estaba sentada. La morena se quedó sin palabras después de las de la rubia.

- Nunca he dicho que no me gustases.

Murmuro después de un rato, no muy segura de que debía decir. Emma la miro con una ceja levantada.

- Bueno, no _últimamente_.

Aclaro Regina siendo ella ahora la que no miraba a la otra mujer.

- Pero no puedo volver Emma.

Añadió volviendo al tema principal y dejando correr el otro.

- Claro que sí, ya verás. Siempre encuentro la forma de conseguir lo que quiero.

Respondió la rubia medio riendo y con una sonrisita orgullosa.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer volver a Storybrooke si cuando te vayas también te llevaras a Henry?

Pregunto Regina muy suavemente, borrando la sonrisa de la cara de Emma. Aún no había decidido qué hacer con ese tema.

- Aun no sé qué voy a hacer cuando todo esto acabe.

La reina rio un poco, eso no era ningún consuelo.

- De todos modos no debes hacerme volver. No tengo mi corazón.

Emma soltó un bufido de fastidio.

- Lo sé, dejaste al tío de los palitos cuidándolo.

A Regina casi le hacía gracia la reacción de la rubia.

- No, no es eso. _No lo tengo_. Él no lo tiene.

Poco a poco Emma entendió lo que estaba diciendo la mujer frente a ella.

- ¿No lo tiene? ¿Lo ha perdido?

- O se lo han quitado, no lo sabemos. Cree que fue antes de volver al Bosque Encantado. Se dio cuenta poco después de que te fueras.

La rubia se levantó de la piedra hecha una furia.

- ¿Qué clase de ladrón deja que le roben? Se suponía que debía protegerlo, se suponía que…

Daba vueltas de un lado para otro despotricando contra Robin Hood. Se paró en seco y miro a Regina.

- ¿Lo tiene Zelena?

- No lo sé. Es probable. ¿Entiendes lo que eso supondría? Si ella tiene mi corazón podrá controlarme. Imagina las cosas que me obligara a hacer. Imagina su poder con mi corazón y la daga de Rumpelstiltskin.

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Vale. Vale. Lo arreglaremos. Te traeré de vuelta, matare a Hood, te despertare de alguna manera y recuperaremos tu corazón. Y luego patearemos su culo verde a tu hermana. Es fácil.

Decía la rubia tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Regina rio un poco.

- Es peligroso.

- Esto…esto no cambia nada. No cambia mis planes.

- Emma, no puedo…

- _Volverás_. Tienes que ayudarme a cuidar de Henry. ¿Y si decido quedarme? ¿Y si…? No sé qué hacer, Regina.

En ese momento la voz de la Salvadora sonaba tan frágil, tan desamparada, que la Reina Malvada tuvo el impulso de consolarla. Impulso que contuvo.

- Tienes que ayudarme a saber qué hacer, a elegir lo mejor para _él_. Tú también eres su madre.

Regina sonrió con tristeza, poniendo una dudosa mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

- Está bien Emma, ya veremos qué podemos hacer. Algo se nos ocurrirá, por el bien de Henry. Pero ahora tienes que despertar.

La rubia sabía que iba a empezar otra pesadilla y que Regina no quería que estuviese allí.

- Puedes echarme de tus sueños, pero volveré. Soy humana y duermo.

Era la amenaza más graciosa que había escuchado nunca, rio un poco antes de que Emma despertase en la habitación de sus padres.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí dejo otro capitulo rápido, estoy inspirada jajaja iba a ser mas largo, pero no me ha dado tiempo a terminarlo y quería dejarlo subido hoy, Sigo SwanQueenistisca, ademas le pregunte a un amigo que opinaba de la serie solo por lo que veía en mi tumblr y su repuesta fue "_o están liadas o las queréis liar, siempre es sobre ellas y se miran mucho y tal_" no sabéis como me rei jajaja**

**En fin, una vez mas, gracias a los que comentáis, es bueno saber que hay alguien al otro lado jajajaja ^_^! ningún personaje de OUAT me pertenece y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

Zelena entro en la granja que había convertido en su casa de Storybrooke seguida de Henry. Dejo la bolsa encima de una mesa donde había otra bolsa exactamente igual, el chico pensó que serían más hierbas.

- Siéntete como en tu casa, empezare a preparar la comida.

Dijo al niño dejándole solo en el salón. Henry miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, era una bonita casa, quizá demasiado grande para alguien que vivía solo.

- ¿Henry? ¿Puedes coger las hierbas de la bolsa y traérmelas?

Escucho pedir a la mujer desde la cocina, el chico metió la mano en una de las bolsas, pero lo que saco no fueron hierbas, dentro había otra cosa, algo que cabía en su mano, lo saco por curiosidad y descubrió con sorpresa que era la réplica de un corazón humano. En ese momento Zelena volvía al salón con un mandil de cocina puesto y se quedó mirando al chico.

- Perdón, me he confundido de bolsa y… ¿Qué es? ¿Un corazón?

Pregunto mirando el corazón con curiosidad.

- Bueno, puede que sea un poco extraño tener algo así, pero me gusta coleccionar cosas _únicas_. Esto es una pieza de coleccionista, no encontrarás otro igual en el mundo.

Respondió la bruja acercándose poco a poco a él lanzando ansiosas miradas al corazón que Henry tenía en la mano sin saber que era el de su madre. Zelena no había conseguido cogerlo, no con las protecciones mágicas que había puesto Regina, pero la bruja mala sospechaba que si alguien podía _llegar_ al corazón de la reina ese sería su pequeño príncipe, y no se había equivocado.

- ¿Por qué brilla?

Pregunto él tocándolo con un dedo curioso. Bajo una superficie oscura brillaba un rojo intenso, como un latido.

- Tiene un mecanismo bastante complejo.

Respondió Zelena empezando a impacientarse y mirando nerviosamente a Henry y al corazón.

- Esta caliente.

Murmuro el pequeño moreno mirando el corazón totalmente absorto. Zelena frunció el ceño con confusión, eso no se lo esperaba, ella nunca había tenido un corazón caliente en las manos.

- ¿Comemos?

Pregunto animadamente para que Henry dejase el corazón de una vez, el chico pareció volver a la realidad de golpe, la sonrió.

- Claro.

Iba a guardar el corazón de nuevo en la bolsa, pero Zelena extendió una mano de la manera más casual que pudo, aunque con los músculos en tensión.

- No, dámelo, lo guardare en su sitio.

Contuvo la respiración, haciéndosele eterno el segundo que tardo Henry en extender la mano y dejar el corazón de Regina en la suya. Volvió a respirar triunfante cuando sintió su peso sobre la mano, podía tocarlo, justo como esperaba, aunque ella lo noto frío, no caliente. Henry lo había cogido, se lo había dado, ahora ese corazón era suyo y Regina no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera estaba allí para evitarlo. Su plan avanzaba según lo esperado. Sujeto el corazón con las dos manos, conteniendo su sonrisa de triunfo delante del niño.

- Voy a guardarlo, elige las hierbas que quieras y prepararemos una deliciosa comida.

Le dijo sonriéndole con toda la ternura que pudo dibujar en su cara mientras salía del salón para dejar el corazón a buen recaudo, junto al coraje de David.

.

.

.

Mary Margaret llego antes que su marido y encontró a su hija esperándola en su habitación, mirando por la ventana con expresión pensativa.

- Emma.

Saludo con una sonrisa, contenta de verla. Desde que no vivía con ellos no había pasado mucho tiempo con su hija, que parecía estar siempre ocupada. La miro con preocupación.

- Vaya, Henry tenía razón.

Emma alzo una ceja sin saber de qué estaba hablando su madre.

- Nos dijo que tenías mala cara, cree que trabajas demasiado y que por eso no duermes bien.

Explico Blancanieves. Emma tuvo ganas de reír, seguramente era cuando dormía cuando acababa más cansada, pero no quería hablarle a su madre de eso, lo cierto era que echaba de menos pasar tiempo con sus extremadamente jóvenes padres y no quería acabar discutiendo por lo que pasaba cuando cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

Pregunto algo distraída, todavía pensando en su último sueño. Mary Margaret suspiro abatida, sentándose a su lado.

- Nada, es como si Zelena se hubiese olvidado de nosotros. Quizá Regina sí que la dio una buena paliza y aún se está recuperando, no sé.

El recuerdo de la pelea de hermanas que todos habían presenciado en el centro de Storybrooke hizo que la rubia frunciese el ceño. Incluso después de aquello los habitantes de la ciudad seguían dando la espalda a la morena, y su madre lo mencionaba como si nada. Pero, una vez más, no quería discutir. La mujer morena de su lado la miro medio dudosa, como si quisiese decir algo sin saber cómo empezar.

- Emma, mira, sé que crees que no nos preocupamos de lo que le pase a Regina y no es así…

La rubia alzo las dos cejas con sorprendido escepticismo.

- Bueno, tu padre y yo al menos. Pero tienes que entender que es complicado, nadie puede olvidar los crímenes de la Reina.

- Pero si podéis olvidar lo que ha cambiado Regina.

Respondió de manera bastante seca.

- Si vas a irte el mejor sitio para Regina es su castillo, ella no podría estar en Storybrooke sin Henry. Y si al final no te vas… Cuando acabemos con Zelena decidiremos que hacer ¿de acuerdo? Pensaremos en algo.

Cogió la mano de su hija con cariño, Emma no la apartó, pero tampoco le devolvió el apretón.

- ¿Y hasta entonces vais a dejarla allí?

- Sea lo que sea que Zelena quiere de ella no puede cogerlo mientras este en el Bosque Encantado.

Emma rio sin gracia, con sarcasmo.

- La propia Zelena planeo dejarla allí.

Le recordó endureciendo su tono de voz sin darse cuenta, mirando a su madre como si no se creyese lo que estaba oyendo. Si ella supiese todo lo que estaba pasando en realidad…

- Y podemos usarlo a nuestro favor, podemos mantenerla alejada de Regina hasta que sepamos como vencer.

Emma resoplo frustrada. Se obligó a si misma a respirar despacio, tranquilizándose. No quería discutir con su madre. Cambio de tema, no sacarían nada bueno de ese. Después de un rato sin que apareciese David, decidió irse, Henry seguramente la estaría esperando en casa. Bueno, en casa de Regina.

.

.

.

Philip se había ido con David a inspeccionar el bosque, ambos habían encajado bastante bien y formaban buen equipo.

- Sera cosa de príncipes.

Rio Aurora contándole a Mulan donde estaba, la morena también rio un poco, alegrándose de que Philip no estuviese allí. Era su amigo y de verdad le importaba, pero apreciaba los pequeños momentos que pasaba a solas con Aurora.

- Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…o hablarte de algo más bien.

Dijo la guerrera sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema, Aurora la miro esperando que continuase. Mulan cogió aire y paso a explicarle rápidamente y por encima los sueños de Emma.

- ¿Se mete en los sueños de la Reina?

A Mulan le hizo gracia esa reacción, seguramente su cara había sido la misma que tenía ahora mismo Aurora.

- No conozco a nadie que sepa más sobre el mundo de los sueños que tú.

La princesa se quedó pensativa un momento.

- Bueno, supongo que de alguna manera podríamos evitar que se cruzaran en sueños, aunque yo nunca he tenido que hacer eso.

Sugirió de manera bastante dudosa, pensando en algo que pudiese funcionar.

- No, no. Emma no quiere evitarlos, quiere saber cómo controlarlos.

Aurora la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer eso?

- Aunque los sueños sean de Regina si Emma esta en ellos también debería poder tener algún control en ellos ¿no?

- Pero, ¿por qué iba a querer eso?

- Al parecer son más del tipo pesadillas que sueños.

No quería decirle a Aurora que la Reina Malvada había usado en sí misma la maldición del sueño.

- Podemos ayudarla a no estar en ellos y ya está.

Mulan empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Pero Emma _no quiere_ eso.

- ¿Quiere que la ayudemos a ayudar a la Reina?

Pregunto Aurora sorprendida, riendo un poco sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

- Mira, es decisión de Emma, y tengas lo que tengas contra Regina…

- ¿Lo que _yo_ tenga en contra? No soy solo yo, Mulan, la ciudad entera, el Bosque Encantado al completo. Y tú quieres que la ayude.

- No, quiero que ayudes a Emma. Ni siquiera eso, quiero que me ayudes a mí.

Aurora bufo con enfado, andando de un lado para otro.

- Ni siquiera sé porque las estas ayudando en esto. O porque Emma quiere ayudarla. Enserio, ¿qué es lo que pasa ahí, con ellas?

La guerrera tampoco lo entendía, pero como ya le había dicho a la rubia, no iba a empezar a buscar motivos.

- Sea lo que sea es cosa suya. Emma solo quiere hacer lo correcto.

- ¿Lo correcto para quién?

Estaban discutiendo y ni siquiera sabían porque, la cosa no iba con ellas, no directamente al menos.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Pregunto Mulan, Aurora la dirigió una severa mirada con expresión seria, pensándoselo.

- Con una condición.

Dijo al final. Mulan la miro con cautela, estaba segura de que no iba a gustarle esa condición.

- Tienes que decirme porque te fuiste de esa manera.

Completo Aurora muy decidida. Era eso o nada. ¿Merecía la pena tener esa conversación solo para que Emma pudiese evitarle las pesadillas a la Reina Malvada?

- Y no puedes mentirme, tendrás que decirme la verdad.

Añadió la princesa mirándola directa a los ojos, Mulan le sostuvo la mirada como pudo, calibrando pros y contras. De alguna manera le debía una explicación a Aurora, y había prometido su ayuda a Emma, y no sería correcto dejar a Regina donde estaba solo por no querer responder a una pregunta ¿no? Asintió vencida.

- Está bien, como quieras.

Respondió al final. Aurora se cruzó de brazos, mirándola, esperando que empezase a hablar.

- Pero no ahora, ahora tenemos que ayudar a Emma con sus sueños.

Dijo casi aliviada de no tener que hablar de eso justo en ese momento.

- O con los de la Reina mas bien.

Corrigió Aurora casi con fastidio, pero dándose también por vencida. Cogió un de las chaquetas que Belle la había comprado y le lanzó a Mulan su cazadora, si tenían que ayudar a Emma con sus sueños mejor que fuese antes de que anocheciera.

.

.

.

Ruby ya se había puesto su uniforme de camarera cuando Emma salió de la habitación de su madre.

- ¡Emma! ¿Cómo estás?

Saludo con una sonrisa, que desapareció al ver la cara que tenía la Salvadora.

- Henry tenía razón, tienes una cara horrible.

Dijo antes de hacerle un gesto para que se sentase en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

- ¿Se lo ha dicho a todo el mundo o qué?

Gruño la rubia sentándose, en apenas de un minuto Ruby le había preparado una taza de chocolate con un gran montón de nata.

- Se preocupa por ti, dice que apenas descansas.

Dijo la camarera echándole virutas de chocolate por encima, Emma se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y dio un sorbo al chocolate antes de apartar la taza con cara de dolor al quemarse la lengua, haciendo reír a Ruby.

- ¿Aún no has averiguado como traer a Regina de vuelta?

Pregunto la morena apoyando los codos en la barra, era la primera persona que le preguntaba eso en vez de "¿_aun sigues queriendo traerla de vuelta?_"

- Ni siquiera tengo algo por lo que empezar, Zelena tiene cerrados todos los pasos hacia el Bosque Encantado, además tiene a Regina _atrapada_ allí. Yo no puedo ir y ella no puede venir.

Respondió inclinándose sobre su taza, soplando para enfriarla. Ruby observo como lo hacía por unos momentos, pensando.

- Pero llegasteis allí con un portal ¿no?

Emma asintió, dando otro tentativo sorbo, esta vez sin quemarse.

- Sí, pero ella lo había preparado para llevarla allí.

La loba torció el gesto, dándole vueltas al asunto.

- ¿No fue Hook a por ti?

Pregunto de pronto, Emma volvió a asentir, sin hacer ninguna conexión entre esos dos temas.

- Eso quiere decir que el _sí_ puede moverse entre ambos mundos. La pregunta es ¿cómo?

La rubia se quedó a medio beber cuando finalmente relacionó una cosa con la otra.

- Él puede moverse entre ambos mundos.

Repitió las palabras de la morena, arrepintiéndose de golpe de haber estado ignorando a Hook todos esos días, seguro que ahora el pirata no estaba precisamente dispuesto a ayudarla, y menos si era para traer a la persona que le llamaba _Gancho_.

- Búscale. Pregúntale. No creo que te niegue nada a _ti_.

Dijo Ruby medio riendo, encogiéndose de hombros como si la solución a todo fuese obvia, Emma la miro con cara de preocupación, no tan segura de que lo que afirmaba la camarera fuese verdad.

- Gracias.

Sonrió a la morena, que hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

- Que no se entere tu abuela de que me has dicho esto o pensara que me has ayudado a traer a Regina.

Rio la rubia acabándose su taza de un sorbo.

- ¿Qué va a hacer? No puede despedirme, somos familia.

Respondió Ruby también riendo, recogió la taza vacía y le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que se fuese, como sabía que estaba deseando hacer, a buscar a Hook.

Pero al salir se encontró con Mulan y Aurora, que la buscaban a ella. No podía dar ni dos pasos sin cruzarse con alguien que la buscaba.

- Creo que necesitas ayuda con _ciertos_ sueños.

Dijo Aurora sin poder evitar media sonrisa. Emma dudo un momento, llevándose inconscientemente una mano al bolsillo donde llevaba una bolsita con unos polvos que su madre la había preparado pensando que su hija no podía dormir. Miro al cielo, empezaba a oscurecer, debería volver con Henry, le había dejado todo el día solo, buscaría a Hook mañana.

- Enséñame.

Dijo con decisión a La Bella durmiente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, el capi de hoy es todo sueño, aunque ya pronto habrá que despertar a Regina ¿no? no se va a pasar la vida durmiendo la mujer jajajajaja En este capitulo he metido algo de drama, del drama típico de toda la vida vamos xDDDD**

**Gracias a Fandictioner sq por tus comentarios :)! Son siempre muy bien recibidos!**

**Ningun personaje de OUAT me pertenece y, somo siempre, espero que os guste ;)!**

* * *

Mucho tiempo después de que Aurora y Mulan se hubiesen marchado y cuando Henry llevaba ya un buen rato dormido, Emma aún seguía despierta, no podía dormir, quizá por culpa de esa siesta inesperada en Granny's, quizá por todas las cosas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza, no lo sabía, así que se hizo una infusión con los polvos que le había dado Mary Margaret, apenas hecho un pellizco, a lo mejor un sueño demasiado profundo no la permitiría entrar en el territorio de sueños que compartía con Regina.

.

.

.

Por una vez caminaba por un lugar conocido, las calles de Storybrooke. Era de noche y no recordaba la ciudad tan oscura, frente a ella estaban sus amigos y vecinos reunidos alrededor de un árbol. Se fue acercando con cautela, esperando ver aparecer a Regina en cualquier momento. No distinguía las palabras de las voces que escuchaba, pero al ir acercándose distinguió entre la gente a Leroy, Ruby, sus padres, y a Regina atada a un árbol mientras ella misma la sujetaba por el cuello, o al menos una versión de sí misma. Una figura pequeña se adelantó y escucho la voz de Henry decir con maldad:

- Tú te has hecho esto a ti misma.

Mientras la otra Emma alzaba la espada contra Regina. Con un movimiento rápido la auténtica Emma se interpuso entre sí misma y la alcaldesa, parando el golpe con una espada idéntica que no sabía muy bien como había acabado en sus manos.

- ¡Emma!

Grito Regina como si se sorprendiese de verla allí, o más bien de ver _dos de ella_ allí.

- ¿No es así como me ves verdad? En tus sueños parezco más bajita. ¿Y Henry era tan pequeño?

La gente a su alrededor, incluida su otra yo la miraban sorprendidos mientras bajaba la espada para ir a desatar a Regina.

- Vamos, creo que sé de algo que te gustara más que estar atada a un árbol.

Dijo la rubia lanzando la espada a un lado y tirando de la reina para que la siguiese. El final de la calle ya no era Storybrooke, era el bosque que le rodeaba y frente a ellas había dos magníficos caballos. Emma los señalo con una alegre sonrisa.

- Creo recordar que te gustan los caballos.

Rio acercándole el ejemplar negro mientras ella se quedaba con el otro color gris. Regina cogió las riendas que le ofrecía Emma todavía con expresión sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo has hecho esto?

Pregunto mirando a su alrededor, eso ya no parecía una pesadilla.

- Bueno, si yo puedo entrar en tus sueños también podre tener algo de control en ellos ¿no? es lo bueno de los sueños, nada tiene porque tener lógica.

Respondió la otra mujer riendo y montando en su caballo de manera algo torpe, Regina la imito con más habilidad.

- Y se me ocurrió que por una vez podríamos hablar tranquilamente sin tener que huir de las cosas que inventas en tus pesadillas. Aurora me enseño.

Añadió la rubia con un tono algo duro, prefería no pensar en las pesadillas que tendría Regina cuando ella no estaba.

- ¿También has reclutado a Aurora?

Dijo Regina con tono sarcástico alzando una ceja. Emma rio desde su caballo. La morena cabalgaba como algo natural, pero la salvadora parecía algo más insegura sobre el animal.

- No montas a menudo ¿verdad señorita Swan?

Comento la alcaldesa riendo, Emma no respondió, tratando de hacerse con el caballo.

- ¿Y que era ese sueño? ¿A que venía todo eso de yo con la espada? Te recuerdo que cuando el pueblo entero quiso lincharte yo se lo impedí.

Recordó la rubia mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada, Regina giro los ojos con una risita. Se acordaba de aquello.

- Y sabes que Henry tampoco dejaría que te hicieran algo así.

Agrego con sinceridad. A la reina no se le escapo ese "_tampoco_". Aun la sorprendía que Emma Swan se preocupase por su bienestar.

- ¿Cómo está?

Pregunto Regina con la vista fija en la crin oscura de su caballo.

- Me pregunta por ti, no sabe porque te has ido o porque seguimos en tu casa. Pero está bien. Aunque me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él, le dejo demasiado rato solo.

- No deberías.

Dijo Regina con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero no con reproche hacia la otra madre de su hijo, sino con preocupación porque el chico pasara demasiado tiempo solo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Menos mal que nunca ha tenido problemas para entretenerse. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y tenía que dejarle solo, al volver a casa siempre había transformado el salón…

Se calló de golpe, consciente de que esos recuerdos no eran reales, ella no estaba con Henry cuando era pequeño.

- Siempre se le ocurría alguna historia fantástica y ponía todo patas arriba para escenificarlo, si, lo recuerdo.

Completo Regina con una risita nostálgica, sin darse cuenta de porque Emma había parado, como si hubiesen estado las dos en aquellos momentos con Henry.

- ¿Entonces eso era real? No era inventado.

Pregunto la rubia con un poco de tristeza, fuesen reales o no esos recuerdos no eran suyos, eran unos recuerdos felices y no eran suyos. A veces aun le dolía saber que toda esa buena vida que había tenido con su hijo no era real, era todo un regalo de Regina.

- Tus recuerdos de la infancia de Henry son reales, todo eso paso de verdad, solo cambie una cara.

Respondió Regina encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia sin resultar creíble, a ella también le dolía saber que para Henry ella no aparecía en ninguno de esos recuerdos felices.

- Pusiste la mía donde iba la tuya.

No era una pregunta. Emma seguía admirando el sacrificio de Regina, sobre todo cuando sabía que Henry lo era todo para ella, no solo había renunciado a él, también a toda su vida juntos, a sus recuerdos.

- Gracias Regina.

Dijo la rubia con la sinceridad escrita en cada palabra, la morena la miro con una expresión indescifrable.

- Creo que aún no te he agradecido como es debido lo que hiciste por mí, por _nosotros_.

- Era lo que Henry…lo que _ambos_ os merecíais. Y en cierto modo, supongo que a ti te lo debía.

Las dos mujeres rieron, sabían que las dos habían pensado en sus comienzos, cuando se conocieron a las puertas de la casa de Regina.

- Criaste bien a Henry.

La morena rio un poco, sin alegría, por esas palabras de la otra mujer.

- Le crie tan bien que huyo de mí y fue a por ti. Desde luego hice un gran trabajo.

Dijo con amargo sarcasmo.

- Le criaste para hacer lo correcto, para ser un buen hombre. Criaste un pequeño héroe.

- Quizá eso lo llevaba en la sangre.

- Quizá sean las dos cosas.

Las dos mujeres rieron otra vez.

- Además me llevo con mi familia, no puedo culparle por llevarme a Storybrooke, me alegro de que lo hiciese.

Añadió Emma mirando a la mujer que cabalgaba a su lado.

- Supongo que yo también.

Respondió Regina después de un momento, devolviéndole la mirada. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que la morena empezó a reírse, parando su caballo.

- Está bien, está bien. Paremos o ese caballo te acabara tirando.

Dijo bajándose del animal y agarrando las riendas del de Emma. La rubia seguía intentando hacerse a eso de cabalgar por el bosque.

- Ya lo tenía controlado.

Gruño la salvadora bajándose también de su caballo y estirando las piernas con una mueca.

- De verdad, podemos cabalgar un rato más.

Añadió sin hacer ningún intento de impedir que Regina quitase silla y riendas a los caballos para soltarlos.

- Está bien así, he disfrutado el paseo. Gracias.

Negó la mujer todavía riendo, Emma acepto el agradecimiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte ¿sabes? No tenias por qué hacer esto _por mí_.

Dijo Regina después de un rato dubitativamente, esperando que Emma negase que hubiera hecho eso por ella.

- Pero quería hacerlo.

Fue la respuesta de la rubia con otra débil sonrisa. A lo lejos escucharon un grito salvaje que cambio las tranquilas expresiones de las dos por otras de preocupación.

- ¿Cada cuánto empieza una nueva pesadilla?

Pregunto Emma alerta, vigilando todo a su alrededor y haciendo aparecer de nuevo la espada.

- No lo sé, solo paran cuando tu estas aquí.

Respondió Regina con el mismo tono tenso y alerta, cargando sus manos con bolas de fuego, la rubia bajo la guardia por un momento mirando a la reina, hasta que una horda de soldados negros cargo contra ellas con las espadas desenvainadas. Sabiendo que era un sueño Emma devolvía estocadas y mandobles, tratando de concentrarse como Aurora le había enseñado para cambiar ese escenario y librarse de la pesadilla. Estaba distraída con ello cuando la punta de una espada asomo por su costado izquierdo.

- ¡Emma!

El grito de Regina llegaba algo lejano, ella solo podía mirar la espada que la había atravesado, noto vagamente el calor de la bola de fuego que paso volando a su lado para acabar con el soldado que había conseguido herirla. El ruido de la batalla se apagó de pronto y noto las manos de Regina impidiéndole caer al suelo de golpe y tumbándola con cuidado. Se miró la herida del costado, había sangre. Sangre de verdad. ¿Sería cierto eso de que si mueres en un sueño también lo haces en la vida real?

- Esto debería haberte despertado ¿Por qué no te has despertado?

Decía Regina arrodillada a su lado con las manos manchadas de sangre y sin saber qué hacer, a la propia Emma también le extrañaba no haber despertado con eso hasta que se acordó de los polvos para dormir. Se lo contó a la mujer junto a ella casi con irónica diversión.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido tomar eso sabiendo a donde te mandan tus sueños?

La ira y la preocupación se notaban en su tono de voz, Emma trato de encogerse de hombros con poco éxito. Regina tomo aire como queriendo calmarse y coloco una mano sobre la herida de Emma, concentrándose. Pero no pasó nada.

- ¿Es verdad que si mueres en sueños mueres en la vida real?

Pregunto la rubia tratando de hacer una broma, con la cara cada vez más blanca por la pérdida de sangre, aunque ¿era eso posible en sueños?

- Cierre la boca señorita Swan, si hace falta te abofeteare hasta que te despiertes. Créeme que no me importaría hacerlo ahora mismo.

Corto Regina aun concentrada en una magia que no funcionaba, Emma rio débilmente, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Si no te conociese pensaría que estas preocupada por mí.

Cerró los ojos, aunque por poco tiempo, la morena la zarandeó para que los abriese otra vez.

- No te duermas, no puedes dormirte en sueños. Tienes que…tienes que hacerlo tú, mi magia no funciona. Aurora te ha enseñado a controlar los sueños, arregla esto.

La Reina Malvada sonaba casi desesperada, Emma negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Te envié de vuelta a Storybrooke para cuidar de Henry no para que mueras en mis sueños. Soy la reina, tienes que obedecer, ¡arréglalo!

Emma rio otra vez, no sabía que era lo que le hacía más gracia, si Regina preocupada por ella o su intento por ocultarlo.

- Es tu sueño, tienes que hacerlo tú. A ser posible rápido.

Respondió mirando hacia abajo para ver como la sangre había empapado su ropa e incluso la de Regina arrodillada muy cerca suyo. A lo mejor la morena tenía razón y ella misma podía arreglarlo, pero sabía que tenía que ser Regina, tenía que controlar sus propios sueños, quizá así controlaría sus pesadillas cuando ella no estuviese. Tenía que ver que su magia no era solo malvada, que ella no era malvada. La reina volvió a poner sus manos sobre la herida, concentrándose al máximo.

- Vamos Regina, no te preocupes. Es solo un sueño.

Murmuro Emma volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza con una débil sonrisa. De repente las manos de Regina brillaron con una luz morada y al instante la rubia empezó a sentirse mejor, notaba como se cerraba la herida, como desaparecía la sangre. La morena se echó hacia atrás sentándose en el suelo soltando toda la tensión en un suspiro de alivio mientras Emma se erguía para quedar también sentada.

- Por un momento pensé que ibas a dejar que me desangrara.

Rio en tono burlón, ganándose una mirada asesina de Regina.

- Es broma, sabía que podías hacerlo.

Dijo Emma ahora en serio con una tierna sonrisa que no permitió a Regina mantener su mirada asesina.

- No vuelvas a tomar esos polvos. Nunca.

Ordeno Regina tratando de sonar fría y amenazante sin conseguir engañar a Emma, que todavía podía percibir la preocupación y el alivio en su tono de voz.

- Pronto no me harán falta, cuando estés en Storybrooke sin la maldición del sueño no creo que volvamos a cruzarnos en tus pesadillas.

Regina casi se asombraba de la tozudez de Emma con el tema, era imposible desanimarla, no había manera de sacarle la idea de la cabeza.

- Por fin tengo una pista, algo con lo que trabajar.

Le dijo triunfante, y a su pesar Regina presto atención, con un pequeño soplo de esperanza de volver a ver a su hijo.

- Hook consiguió salir del Bosque Encantado para buscarme.

La pequeña esperanza desapareció cuando Regina escucho esas palabras.

- Si mi vuelta depende del pirata creo que deberíamos hacernos a la idea de que no volveré a pisar Storybrooke.

- No digas eso, me ayudara.

Regina giro los ojos con fastidio.

- Oh claro, para él será un _placer_ ayudarte. Os encantara trabajar juntos, seguro. A lo mejor incluso ya se ve como el nuevo padre de Henry.

Gruño la morena con amargura, Emma alzo una ceja sin entender su reacción.

- La figura paterna de Henry soy yo ¿recuerdas?

Bromeo la rubia buscando hacer reír a la morena para quitarle el mal humor, haciendo referencia al día que se "_mudó"_ a casa de Regina. La reina rio un poco.

- Somos amigos. O algo así. A ratos. Le pediré ayuda y si no…bueno, lo averiguare por mi cuenta. Y ahora ¿qué te parece si practicamos un poco más con los caballos? No parece que vaya a despertar de momento y Henry se burlara de mi toda la vida si él sabe cabalgar y yo no.

Dijo Emma animadamente, levantándose de un salto y tendiendo una mano a Regina para levantarla también. La morena dudo un momento, observando a la rubia con curiosidad antes de agarrar la mano que le ofrecía para ponerse en pie.


End file.
